À corps défendant
by aviva94
Summary: Du silence, de l’abandon ou de la trahison, quel est le sentiment le plus douloureux ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

_– Que vais-je devenir ? Il ne me remarque même pas. J'ai le cœur qui saigne de tant l'aimer. Sa démarche, sa prestance, sa présence, cet air sûr de lui qui le rend si attirant, comment ne pas voir tout ce qu'il est ? Même Lisa ne m'a jamais autant ému et pourtant je l'ai aimée bien plus que n'importe quelle autre femme que j'ai connue. Pour elle, je suis même allé jusqu'à trahir cet homme qui maintenant me hante. Que vais-je devenir ?_

Ianto Jones était perdu dans ses pensées. Assis sur le canapé du Hub, le stylo à la main, il avait les yeux dans le vague. Il s'était installé pour se confier à son journal, mais sa main refusait d'écrire. Comment exprimer tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait ? Il n'avait qu'un seul désir, être auprès de lui, prendre sa main, se presser contre lui, le caresser, l'embrasser… Il ferma les yeux, laissant les images défiler derrière ses paupières closes, tout ce dont il rêvait s'y matérialisait. En tendant le bras, il aurait pu le toucher, il était si près.

Un bruit soudain lui fit ouvrir les yeux et tout disparut, il ne resta que la froide ambiance de la salle informatique du Hub. Rapidement, il reposa son journal et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il avait envie d'un café, l'absence de l'équipe lui pesait.

– Tu pourrais m'en faire un, s'il te plait ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta et laissa échapper la tasse qui tomba et se brisa. Il s'accroupit prestement, n'osant pas regarder le Capitaine qui venait d'arriver. Tout à ses secrètes pensées, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Jack se baissa également et l'aida à rassembler les morceaux, frôlant sa main au passage. Le Gallois ferma les yeux, des frissons lui courant le long de l'échine. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ce qui fit sourire son leader.

– Tu es bien maladroit ce matin, lui dit-il amusé.

– Je pensais être seul, je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer.

– Tu devais être bien loin alors, parce que l'ouverture du sas fait un boucan d'enfer ! Tu n'as pas d'ennui au moins ?

– Non, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

– Je ne sais pas, d'habitude tu es plus à ce que tu fais. Ces derniers temps, tu me sembles souvent dans la lune.

– Non, je réfléchissais… commença le Gallois.

– Oh, alors si tu n'as pas d'ennui, c'est peut-être que tu es amoureux ! lança-t-il.

Ianto ne dit rien, mais rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Jack éclata de rire en voyant son air gêné.

– Alors, c'est ça, tu es amoureux ! Et peut-on savoir comment elle est ? Elle est de Cardiff ? Et moi qui croyais que tu étais marié avec ton boulot, je suis agréablement surpris du contraire, tu as donc une vie en dehors de Torchwood !

Le Capitaine le torturait, évidemment il était amoureux, mais il ne pouvait pas lui avouer que la personne qui faisait chavirer son cœur, c'était lui !

Rapidement, il fit les cafés, puis il donna sa tasse à Jack et s'enfuit plutôt qu'il ne partit vers le bureau de l'office de tourisme. Il avait besoin de calmer son cœur qui s'était emballé, il avait le sang qui battait ses tempes, il commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait.

Le Capitaine le regarda partir, un peu surpris par sa précipitation. Il avait voulu le taquiner, mais le Gallois semblait vraiment très perturbé et il s'en voulut peu. Il monta dans son bureau, sa tasse à la main, se disant que lorsque le jeune homme reviendrait, il s'excuserait. Mais la journée passa et il ne revint pas, rentrant directement chez lui après sa journée de travail.

Dans son appartement, le Gallois tournait en rond, il prenait des objets, les déplaçant pour finalement les remettre à leur place. Il devait s'occuper afin de ne pas penser. Ianto n'en pouvait plus, côtoyer Jack et ne pas pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait le minait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il y pensait et sa décision était prise, il devait s'éloigner, quitter Cardiff avant de perdre complètement la raison. Lorsqu'il était venu lui demander de l'embaucher, il ne pensait qu'à sauver Lisa, mais finalement, le Capitaine l'avait accroché. Couché sur lui lors de la capture du ptérodactyle, il s'était enivré de son odeur et son cœur s'était emballé, maudites phéromones !

Maintenant, il devait fuir loin de cet homme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il ne voulait pas vivre comme ça, il ne le pouvait plus. Chaque regard posé sur lui, le détruisait un peu plus. Le Capitaine ne s'intéressait pas à lui, il passait son temps à flirter, mais il agissait toujours comme ça, peu importait la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, il jouait de son charme et tout le monde y succombait.

Depuis l'arrivée de Gwen, c'était elle qui monopolisait son temps. Elle était sans cesse après lui et il semblait flatté de cette attention. Cependant, elle venait de se marier, alors pourquoi jouait-elle avec le Capitaine ?

Il s'installa à son bureau et alluma l'ordinateur. Il avait reçu une réponse favorable à sa demande de changement de poste et il devait prendre ses fonctions à Londres dans un service gouvernemental dépendant de UNIT. Maintenant, il devait écrire sa lettre de démission. Demain, il demanderait à prendre quelques jours de vacances et il enverrait le document quelques jours avant de devoir revenir, ainsi le transfert de compétence pourrait être effectué sans même qu'il ait besoin de retourner au Hub. Il prendrait son nouveau poste directement en rentrant de congés. Il ne pouvait plus se trouver près de Jack, il se sentait doucement mourir. Ce qu'il avait ressenti après le décès de Lisa n'était rien en comparaison de maintenant.

Durant de longues minutes, il fixa son écran, ne parvenant pas à se décider sur la manière de présenter la chose. Plusieurs fois, il commença son courrier, mais il n'était jamais satisfait. Au bout d'une heure, il finit par se lever pour aller se faire un café. Il le but appuyé à la baie vitrée, les yeux fixés sur la porte de l'office de tourisme qu'il voyait de l'autre côté de la place.

Il se revoyait devant cette porte, tendant une tasse au Capitaine qui, après avoir bu, l'avait félicité à demi-mot. Il ferma les yeux, se rappelant les sensations qu'il éprouvait lorsque Jack passait près de lui, le frôlant comme par inadvertance. Mais était-ce bien involontaire ? Cela arrivait si souvent qu'il avait fini par en douter.

Il retourna à son bureau et laissa ses doigts courir sur le clavier. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas de bonne façon d'annoncer un départ, alors peu importe ce qu'il écrirait, il fallait simplement dire ce qu'il en était. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il relut plusieurs fois, essayant de se faire à l'idée que dans moins de 15 jours, il ne serait plus à Cardiff.

_Monsieur,_

_Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'à compter du 12 du mois prochain, je ne ferai plus partie de votre équipe. Un poste m'a été proposé à Londres et j'ai accepté._

_Ma démission sera effective à réception de cette lettre expédiée par courrier électronique comme il se doit._

_Vous souhaitant bonne réception de la présente,_

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur, l'assurance de mes salutations respectueuses._

_Ianto Jones_

Finalement satisfait, il enregistra le document afin de l'envoyer en temps utiles. Il alla prendre une douche rapide et se coucha, puis s'endormit pour un sommeil qu'il espérait sans rêve.

Le lendemain, après une nuit agitée par des songes hantés par le Capitaine, il se dégagea de la couette, s'asseyant quelques instants sur le pied du lit, anxieux à l'idée de devoir affronter son leader. Il n'allait certainement pas apprécier sa demande de congé, mais Ianto n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il finit par se lever et alla se préparer un café. Une fois habillé, il partit pour le Hub et s'arrêta pour prendre le petit déjeuner comme à son habitude.

Quand il pénétra dans la base, le silence régnait, l'équipe n'était pas encore arrivée et la trappe ouverte lui indiqua que le Capitaine était déjà sorti. Il était occupé à préparer le café, lorsque Jack vint le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

– Ianto, je ne t'ai pas vu hier soir !

– Non Monsieur, je suis parti directement du bureau, j'avais terminé mon travail ici.

– Ok, je voulais simplement m'excuser de t'avoir taquiné, il semblerait que j'ai manqué de tact sur ce coup-là.

– Aucune importance, Monsieur, j'y suis habitué, répondit Ianto toujours concentré sur la machine à café.

Jack le regarda, le Gallois semblait toujours perturbé, mais ce matin, il n'allait pas l'ennuyer comme la veille.

– Bien, alors je te laisse à tes occupations, dit-il en partant vers son bureau.

Ianto posa ses mains sur le comptoir et respira profondément. Le plus dur restait à faire, annoncer son intention de prendre des congés. Depuis qu'il avait été embauché, il passait son temps au Hub. Pas un jour, il n'avait été absent et maintenant, il s'apprêtait à prévenir son patron qu'il faudrait qu'il se passe de lui pour 15 jours. Il se décida et mit les tasses et l'assiette de viennoiseries sur son plateau, puis commença la distribution, Owen et Tosh venant d'arriver. Gwen était en voyage de noces et ne serait pas de retour avant plusieurs jours. Il finit par le Capitaine comme à son habitude.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il s'arrêta un instant, rassemblant son courage et tapa doucement sur le montant, attendant que Jack lui face signe d'entrer.

– Viens Ianto, dit ce dernier avec un sourire. Ah ! Le meilleur moment de la journée ! lança-t-il en prenant sa tasse, le premier café !

Le Gallois déposa son plateau et le Capitaine prit un croissant.

– Tu veux quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il voyant que Ianto n'avait toujours pas bougé.

– Oui, Monsieur, je voulais vous prévenir que je souhaite prendre des congés à partir de ce soir et pour 15 jours.

Il avait dit cela d'une seule traite, presque sans respirer et attendait maintenant de voir la réaction de son leader. Celui-ci le regarda, oubliant de manger, surpris par la demande qui venait d'être faite. Finalement, il but une gorgée de café, fixant toujours le jeune homme.

– Et bien, nous devrons nous passer de ton merveilleux café pendant ton absence, dit-il simplement, ne voulant pas montrer à quel point il était déçu de son éloignement. Pas de problème, tu peux prendre tes vacances, tu les as bien méritées.

– Merci Monsieur, répondit Ianto avant de s'éloigner pour quitter le bureau.

– Euh, Ianto, tu n'as pas d'ennui, tu es sûr ?

– Oui, Monsieur, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos et je dois aller voir ma famille.

– Ah oui ! Et bien, passe me voir avant de partir ce soir, tu veux bien ?

– Oui Monsieur.

Puis il descendit l'escalier, poussant un profond soupir de soulagement. Il avait craint un refus, mais tout s'était bien passé.

– Ianto ! appela Tosh.

– Oui, dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

– Tout va bien, tu me sembles un peu triste.

– Non, ça va. J'ai demandé 15 jours de congés, je serai absent à partir de demain, dit-il en voyant le regard étonné de sa collègue.

– Oh et bien reviens-nous bien reposé !

Ianto s'en voulait de ne pas lui dire la vérité, Tosh était une véritable amie et la quitter était un déchirement. La jeune femme lui sourit gentiment et se remit au travail.

Le soir, le Gallois fit le tour des cellules pour nourrir les pensionnaires et s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Lorsqu'il partirait, il voulait être sûr que son travail serait accompli. Puis il remonta voir le Capitaine qui travaillait toujours sur ses dossiers.

– Monsieur, dit-il doucement.

Jack leva la tête et lui adressa un sourire. Ianto sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, ce sourire allait lui manquer.

– Viens, approche-toi, dit le Capitaine.

Le jeune homme s'avança et prit un siège, puis s'installa face à son patron. Jack s'était appuyé au dossier de son fauteuil et le regardait, essayant de déterminer son humeur.

– Vous vouliez me voir ? dit Ianto en le fixant dans les yeux.

– Je voulais simplement pouvoir de souhaiter de bonnes vacances.

– Je vous remercie Monsieur, alors je vais partir, dit-il en se levant après quelques instants.

Jack quitta son siège pour s'approcher de lui et lui prit la main, que Ianto retira comme s'il s'était brûlé. Le Capitaine le regarda, le Gallois semblait au bord des larmes et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. À cet instant, il n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément, lui demander de ne pas partir, de rester avec lui, mais il n'en fit rien. Le jeune homme avait aussi droit à une vie familiale et ses parents l'attendaient. Il pourrait toujours lui parler lorsqu'il reviendrait après ces 15 longs jours d'absence.

– Au revoir Monsieur, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Il alla voir la jeune informaticienne et la salua avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

– Merci pour tout Tosh, dit-il doucement.

La jeune femme le regarda, pourquoi lui disait-il ça ?

– Ça va Ianto ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

– Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué, tu salueras Owen pour moi, au revoir, dit-il en s'éloignant pour passer le sas.

Jack le suivit sur l'écran de la CCTV, Ianto semblait vraiment perdu. Il le regarda quitter le bâtiment et monta rapidement sur le toit afin de le voir traverser la place.

Le Gallois rentra chez lui et s'effondra sur le canapé, laissant les larmes couler. Il les avait retenues toute la journée et maintenant, il s'autorisait à pleurer. Il avait le cœur déchiré, demain, il ne serait plus à Cardiff, il s'éloignerait du Capitaine et essayerait de l'oublier. Il passa la soirée à tenter de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix et finit par s'endormir, épuisé.

Quand il s'éveilla le lendemain, il prit sa douche et sortit son sac de voyage. Il avait trouvé un appartement à Londres, mais avait décidé de garder celui de Cardiff, celui-ci lui appartenant. Ainsi, il pourrait avoir un toit lorsqu'il reviendrait, à l'occasion. Les déménageurs n'allaient pas tarder à arriver et il fit le tour de l'appartement pour s'assurer que les cartons étaient prêts.

Jack était sur le toit du bâtiment lorsque le camion se présenta devant l'immeuble de Ianto. Il n'y prêta pas attention et resta là à imaginer ce que pouvait faire le Gallois pour son premier jour de congé. Au bout d'une heure, il allait se décider à redescendre lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière. Le jeune homme semblait discuter avec le chauffeur, puis lui serra la main et monta dans sa voiture. Le camion démarra et suivit le véhicule. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, le Capitaine resta encore quelques secondes à analyser ce qu'il venait de voir, puis rapidement, il fit demi-tour et rejoignit son bureau.

Il voulait en avoir le cœur net et composa le numéro de Ianto, mais il tomba sur la messagerie sans qu'il ait décroché. Plusieurs fois, il recommença pour le même résultat et au bout du compte, il finit par laisser tomber sans même laisser de message.

Dans la voiture, le jeune homme avait vu le nom s'afficher et avait décidé de ne pas répondre. Il savait que s'il entendait la voix du Capitaine, ses bonnes résolutions fondraient comme neige au soleil et qu'il ferait demi-tour. Plusieurs fois, le téléphone sonna et à chaque fois, il l'ignora. Finalement, il l'éteignit après avoir rapidement prévenu sa sœur de sa prochaine venue. Les déménageurs avaient l'adresse et les clés et ils allaient déposer les cartons avant son arrivée.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2_**

Quand il se gara devant chez sa sœur, celle-ci vint l'accueillir, ravie qu'il se soit enfin décidé à leur rendre visite. Cependant, elle remarqua son visage fermé, triste comme lorsqu'il avait perdu Lisa. Elle l'invita à entrer et lui proposa un café qu'il accepta. Elle vint s'installer avec lui dans le salon et tenta de savoir ce qu'il avait, mais il restait obstinément silencieux. Elle finit par renoncer, se disant que de toute façon, tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé, il ne dirait rien.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres durant une partie de l'après-midi et finalement, il se leva pour prendre congé.

– Ianto, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce que tu as ? demanda sa sœur.

– Ce n'est rien, dit-il.

– À voir ta tête, on ne le dirait pas. Tu as des ennuis au boulot ?

– Non.

– Mais alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

Ianto la regarda, puis soudain éclata en sanglots. Sa sœur le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le réconforter.

– Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas !

Le jeune homme continuait de pleurer, de nouveau, ses nerfs lâchaient et il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses larmes. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il finit par se calmer et il s'échappa des bras de sa sœur. Il la regarda, le visage ravagé.

– Ianto, dis-moi, insista-t-elle.

– À quoi bon, répondit-il.

– Ça pourrait te faire le plus grand bien, il ne faut pas garder tout ça pour toi. Je suis là, tu peux me parler.

– Je dois partir, dit-il précipitamment.

– Non Ianto, tu ne prendras pas la route dans cet état ! Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser !

Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Tant qu'il ne se serait pas confié, elle ne le laisserait pas partir, alors il soupira.

– J'ai démissionné, dit-il doucement.

– Tu as quoi ?

– J'ai démissionné, je ne pouvais plus rester là-bas.

– Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, tu semblais te plaire dans ton boulot, en tout cas, c'est ce que tu nous disais.

– Le boulot n'est pas en cause.

– Mais alors, c'est quoi ? insista-t-elle.

– C'est mon patron, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

– Que t'as-t-il fait ?

– Rien.

– Alors là je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en le fixant, s'il ne t'a rien fait, pourquoi as-tu démissionné ?

Ianto resta silencieux et sa sœur finit par comprendre, elle le reprit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

– C'est pas vrai, tu es amoureux de lui, c'est bien ça ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se remit à pleurer. Sa sœur ne connaissait pas son penchant pour les hommes et elle en fut surprise.

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu aimais les hommes, tu es gay ?

– Non, non, je t'assure ! C'est lui, juste lui.

– Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais ?

– Non, comment aurais-je pu ?

Ils se séparèrent et la jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas voir son frère malheureux, il avait déjà bien assez souffert.

– Tu ne devrais pas t'enfuir ainsi, tu devrais lui en parler, dit-elle.

– Non, c'est trop tard, j'ai obtenu un autre poste à Londres. J'ai pris 15 jours de congés pour pouvoir m'installer.

– Et ton appartement de Cardiff ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je le garde, j'en ai loué dans la City. Il faut que je parte maintenant, les déménageurs doivent avoir terminé, dit-il en embrassant sa sœur sur la joue.

– Tu reviendras nous voir ?

– Oui, bien sûr. À bientôt, dit-il en sortant.

Sa sœur resta sur le seuil de sa maison, le regardant monter dans sa voiture et démarrer. Lorsqu'il eut tourné au coin de la rue, elle referma la porte, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aider son cadet.

Lorsque Ianto arriva à Londres, la nuit tombait. Devant la porte de l'immeuble, il y avait toujours le camion. Le chauffeur attendait son passage afin de lui rendre ses clés et de récupérer son paiement. Ils montèrent pour que le Gallois s'assure que tout était en ordre, puis s'acquitta de la facture et resta seul dans le salon, détaillant cet appartement inconnu qu'il allait maintenant habiter.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où les déménageurs avaient déposé sa machine à café et se prépara une boisson. Le front appuyé contre l'appareil, il ferma les yeux, repensant au nombre de fois où le Capitaine était arrivé derrière lui, lui demandant doucement de lui en préparer un. Il lui semblait encore entendre sa voix, il avait mal, il aurait voulu hurler sa douleur et finalement, il ne laissa que ses larmes couler en silence.

Dans la soirée, il sortit pour aller dîner au restaurant. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire des provisions et de toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de cuisiner ce soir. Quand il rentra, il fit rapidement son lit et se coucha après une bonne douche.

Pendant trois jours, il erra sans but précis. Son installation terminée, il avait décidé de visiter Londres. Le temps s'y prêtait et ces longues marches lui firent le plus grand bien. Quand il rentra, à la nuit tombante, il avait décidé d'envoyer sa lettre de démission, inutile d'attendre plus longtemps.

Avant de commencer sa journée, Jack était allé faire un tour dans les rues de Cardiff et ses pas l'avaient menés au bas de l'ancien immeuble de Ianto. Il resta là quelques minutes, fermant les yeux, imaginant le Gallois sortant du bâtiment et venant le rejoindre. Mais quand il les rouvrit, il ne vit que la porte vitrée. Déçu, il poursuivit son chemin pour retourner au Hub.

Quand il passa le sas, Myfanwy cria pour l'accueillir. Il lui lança un morceau de chocolat et elle remonta dans son nid. Il alla dans la cuisine pour se faire un café et regarda tristement la machine que personne n'avait utilisée depuis le départ du Gallois.

Tosh et Owen arrivèrent sur ces entre-faits. Ils le saluèrent et partirent à leurs postes. Rapidement, Jack prépara trois tasses de café et les donna à ses collègues, montant dans son bureau pour boire la sienne.

Pendant quelques minutes, il regarda dans le vide et but une gorgée.

– _Vivement que Ianto revienne,_ se dit-il en grimaçant.

Une enveloppe s'afficha sur son écran, lui indiquant qu'un message venait d'arriver. Lorsqu'il vit l'adresse de Ianto, il l'ouvrit, le cœur battant. Même en vacances, le Gallois pensait à leur donner des nouvelles. Ça ne faisait que quatre jours qu'il était parti et il lui manquait déjà beaucoup.

Rapidement, il lut la missive, mais plus il avançait dans sa lecture, plus il pâlissait. Tosh entra à ce moment-là et s'inquiéta de le voir dans cet état.

– Jack, tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

Le Capitaine la regarda et la fixa comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'elle. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle fit le tour du bureau et vint près de lui. À ce moment, son regard tomba sur l'écran et elle lut rapidement le message.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle, tu ne vas pas le laisser faire !

Jack ne disait toujours rien, il était complètement sonné par la nouvelle. Le Gallois avait démissionné, Ianto venait de l'abandonner. Il ne le verrait plus déambuler dans la base, lui apporter son divin café, il ne pourrait plus fantasmer sur son corps que ses costumes mettaient si bien en valeur. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Des larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue, allant se perdre sur sa chemise. Tosh le prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Owen entra à ce moment et se mit à sourire.

– Si je vous gêne, dites-le-moi ! lança-il ironique.

La jeune femme se redressa et lui adressa un regard furieux, passant son pouce sur son cou pour lui signifier de se taire. Le médecin, surpris, tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

– Tosh, il y a un problème ?

– Ianto a démissionné, répondit-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

– Il semblerait qu'il ait eu un poste à Londres, fit-elle.

– Il en aurait parlé, tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

– Oui, c'est écrit là, dit-elle en montrant l'écran.

À son tour, il s'approcha et lut le message, puis il réfléchit. Rien dans l'attitude de Ianto n'avait laissé supposé qu'il allait les quitter. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il devait s'être passé quelque chose qu'il l'avait obligé à prendre cette décision.

– Je vais lui téléphoner, dit Tosh en se reprenant. Il faut que je sache. Je vous tiens au courant, finit-elle en quittant rapidement le bureau.

Elle sortit du bâtiment et appela Ianto de l'extérieur, ainsi, il n'y aurait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes, elle pourrait parler à son ami en toute tranquillité. Elle composa le numéro et attendit. Au bout de deux sonneries, le Gallois décrocha.

– Jones !

– Salut Ianto, c'est Tosh !

– Salut Tosh, comment vas-tu ?

– Ça pourrait aller mieux !

– Comment ça, il y a un problème à Cardiff ? demanda-t-il soudain anxieux.

– Oui et le problème, c'est toi ! Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il t'a pris de démissionner ?

– J'ai eu un autre boulot, dit-il simplement.

– Je t'en prie Ianto, ne me la fais pas ! Je sais que ce n'est pas une histoire de poste. Raconte-moi !

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

– Ianto, je suis ton amie, alors parle-moi !

– Ce n'est rien d'important.

– C'est à cause de ta petite amie ? C'est ça ? J'ai entendu que Jack t'en parlait !

– C'est ça, dit-il brusquement, ravi que Tosh ait trouvé la parfaite excuse.

Effectivement, quand Jack l'avait taquiné sur ses maladresses, il avait parlé d'une jeune femme et il n'avait pas nié, c'était une façon comme une autre de lui faire comprendre que l'amour lui faisait perdre la tête.

– Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ? Ta démission a complètement déstabilisé Jack, il ne s'y attendait pas, nous non plus d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux. Aurons-nous le plaisir de te voir à nouveau ?

– Je ne sais pas, j'aurai pas mal de travail. Déjà à Torchwood, ce n'était pas facile de se libérer, alors j'imagine que ce sera pareil ici.

– Tu vas travailler pour qui ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, finit-elle, en espérant que son ami lui répondrait.

– UNIT, ils ont besoin d'un archiviste.

– Mais Ianto, tu es tout sauf un archiviste, voyons, tu es fait pour être sur le terrain !

– Un peu de calme ne me fera pas de mal. Je dois te laisser Tosh, il faut que je finisse de m'installer, dit-il en essayant de ne pas froisser la jeune femme.

– Ok, alors bonne chance et donne-moi de tes nouvelles !

– Bien sûr, au revoir Tosh et merci pour tout, dit-il en raccrochant.

Sur la CCTV, Jack et Owen pouvaient la voir déambuler et parler avec son correspondant, mais n'avaient aucune possibilité de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Une fois la communication coupée, elle se tourna vers la caméra et leva le pouce, puis elle retourna dans le bâtiment et descendit rapidement dire aux deux hommes ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Quand elle passa le sas, Owen était accoudé à la rambarde et la regarda monter l'escalier.

– Alors ! s'enquit-il.

– Je sais pourquoi il est parti, répondit-elle.

Jack leva les yeux et la regarda, n'osant pas parler. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur un siège.

– Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit. L'autre jour, tu l'as taquiné sa maladresse et bien tu avais sans doute raison, Ianto est parti rejoindre la jeune femme de ses pensées, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit et il va travailler comme archiviste chez UNIT.

Le Capitaine lui lança un regard désespéré. Tosh chercha à comprendre sa réaction, mais elle ne trouvait pas le fil conducteur.

– Owen, dit-elle, tu devrais nous laisser, je vais essayer de lui parler.

– Ok, tiens-moi au courant, je n'aime pas quand il est comme ça, répondit-il en sortant.

La jeune femme essaya vainement de le faire parler, mais Jack ne voulait rien dire. Une partie de lui était morte avec le départ de Ianto. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de son erreur. Il aurait dû lui avouer bien plus tôt les sentiments qu'il lui portait, mais cela n'aurait sans doute servi à rien, puis qu'il était parti rejoindre une femme.

Au bout du compte, Tosh se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux le laisser seul. Il était tard, elle descendit prévenir Owen et ils partirent ensemble, laissant le Capitaine dans la base. Après une bonne nuit à réfléchir, il pourrait peut-être s'ouvrir à elle, elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Dans la soirée, Jack parcourut la base sans but précis. Il s'était quand même occupé des pensionnaires et monta finalement sur le toit.

– _Que dois-je faire ? Il ne reviendra plus, il a démissionné et il est maintenant bien loin de moi. J'ai le cœur brisé, je n'ai plus goût à rien. Sa prestance, sa présence, ses costumes si seyants, cet air mutin qui le rend si attirant, comment n'avoir pas vu plus tôt tout ce qu'il était ? Lorsque j'ai dû tuer Lisa, j'ai vu à quel point il l'aimait et j'en ai été jaloux. Pour elle, il a été jusqu'à me trahir et maintenant, mes pensées sont sans cesse tournées vers lui. Que dois-je faire ?_

Jack, perché sur les poutrelles du bâtiment, laissait son regard embrasser la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Bien loin au-delà des limites visibles, il y avait Londres et cet homme qui s'était immiscé dans ses pensées. Le Capitaine avait lutté contre ses sentiments, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Telle une maladie, ils le rongeaient maintenant sans qu'il puisse y changer quelque chose.

– _Seigneur Ianto ! Tu es parti pour retrouver une femme dont je ne soupçonne que la présence. Tu l'as soigneusement cachée, tout comme tu l'avais fait avec Lisa. Tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour m'avoir abandonné ainsi. Je voudrais tant t'avoir près de moi, te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi, mais m'écouterais-tu seulement ?_

Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Le grand Capitaine Jack Harkness était maintenant désespéré, il aimait profondément un homme qui n'avait que faire de ses sentiments. Il redescendit dans le Hub et s'installa à son bureau. La base était bien vide sans les allées et venues discrètes du Gallois, même l'odeur de son merveilleux café avait déserté les locaux. Les coudes sur sa table de travail, il se prit la tête dans les mains et laissa son chagrin le submerger. Il finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur le bureau.

Au matin, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, les lumières s'étaient mises en veille et la base était sombre et silencieuse. Il reposa sa tête sur ses bras, fermant les yeux, se disant que quand il les ouvrirait, Ianto serait devant lui avec son merveilleux café.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa, l'alarme du sas avait retenti, indiquant l'arrivée d'un membre de l'équipe. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la lettre de démission de Ianto qu'il s'apprêtait à joindre à son dossier avant de le descendre aux archives. Le cœur lourd, il sortit de son bureau, les documents à la main et salua Tosh qui venait d'arriver. Elle se rendit compte du désarroi de son leader et s'approcha de lui.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son bras.

Il la regarda, les yeux embués de larmes et se détourna.

– Jack, parle-moi !

Il poursuivit son chemin sans s'arrêter, se dirigeant vers les entrailles de la base, vers cette pièce qui lui rappelait tant le Gallois. Quand il entra, il resta quelques instants à regarder autour de lui. Comme dans un rêve, il revoyait Ianto, penché sur la table, classant, rangeant, notant tout ce qui devait être archivé. Personne n'était descendu là depuis son départ.

Soudain, une détonation retentit dans la base. Owen et Tosh se précipitèrent dans les couloirs. La jeune femme l'ayant vu descendre avec un dossier, elle pensa trouver le Capitaine dans les archives, mais lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Jack gisait sur le sol, du sang s'étalant autour de sa tête, son arme encore serrée dans sa main.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3_ **

– Jack ! cria Tosh en se précipitant vers lui.

Owen la rejoignit et examina le Capitaine. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son bras.

– Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en larmes.

– Je ne sais pas, mais ce doit être assez grave, il n'a jamais attenté volontairement à sa vie. Il sait pourtant qu'il ne peut pas mourir, je ne comprends pas.

Lentement, ils virent la blessure se refermer. Bientôt, le Capitaine reviendrait à la vie, dans la douleur, comme d'habitude. Tosh le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Brusquement, il eut un spasme lorsque ses poumons se remirent à fonctionner et sa main se crispa sur le bras qui le tenait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard de Owen qui était en face de lui.

– Ianto, murmura-t-il en levant les yeux pour voir la personne au-dessus de lui qui l'enserrait.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Tosh, une larme coula sur sa joue. Le médecin et la jeune femme se regardèrent, de l'incompréhension se lisait dans leurs yeux. Ils l'aidèrent à se relever et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à son bureau. Owen alla lui chercher un verre d'eau pendant que Tosh restait près de lui.

– Jack, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il se contenta de la regarder, mais ne répondit pas. Il but l'eau que venait de lui apporter le médecin, puis laissa échapper un soupir. Il se sentait vidé, mais la douleur était toujours là. Il avait pensé que sa résurrection lui permettrait d'oblitérer la souffrance qu'il ressentait, mais il n'en était rien.

Owen les laissa en tête-à-tête, il savait que Tosh était douée pour obtenir des réponses tout en douceur. Il retourna donc dans la baie médicale et essaya de se concentrer sur son travail.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau, la jeune femme tentait d'en savoir plus. En revenant à lui, Jack avait prononcé le prénom du Gallois, il devait donc y avoir une raison. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis la lumière se fit. Le Capitaine semblait dépérir depuis le départ du jeune homme, comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué avant ?

– Jack, dit-elle doucement, sais-tu pourquoi il est vraiment parti ?

Il secoua la tête, si seulement il lui avait parlé, il aurait su ce qu'il en était. Il passait son temps à flirter, mais sans lui avoir ouvertement montré qu'il l'attirait vraiment. Ce n'était même pas de l'attirance, il l'aimait de toute son âme et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

– Je… commença-t-il.

– Lui as-tu parlé ? demanda Tosh.

– Non, fit-il dans un souffle.

– Je pense que tu devrais l'appeler, vous avez besoin d'en discuter.

– Il ne répond pas à mes coups de fils…

– Alors, vas à Londres, vas le voir et parlez-en.

Le Capitaine secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas harceler le Gallois. Il avait fait son choix, si cela devait passer par faire une croix sur lui, il faudrait qu'il accepte sa décision.

– Ok, finit-elle par dire, tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as besoin de sommeil. Owen va te donner quelque chose pour dormir un peu.

Elle sortit sur la passerelle et appela le médecin, lui demandant d'apporter un sédatif. Il la rejoignit et injecta le produit dans le bras du Capitaine qui se laissa faire sans réagir, puis il l'accompagna dans sa chambre, s'assurant qu'il serait couché lorsque le produit ferait effet.

Quand il fut remonté, il ferma la trappe, laissant Jack sombrer dans le sommeil artificiel du sédatif. Il lui avait donné une double dose, se doutant que même dans ce cas, il ne resterait pas endormi bien longtemps.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Jack s'éveilla, le silence régnait. Il sortit de son lit, prit une douche, remerciant Owen de lui avoir permis de dormir un peu. Il quitta sa chambre et descendit dans la cuisine pour se faire un café.

Soudain, l'alarme du sas retentit et il passa la tête par la porte pour voir qui arrivait. Il se figea brusquement, lâchant la tasse qu'il avait à la main, Ianto se tenait devant l'entrée, le regardant avec un sourire. Sans se préoccuper de la porcelaine brisée qui était par terre, Jack s'avança vers le Gallois. Celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas, laissant le Capitaine combler l'espace entre eux. Lorsqu'il fut près de lui, il le prit dans ses bras, étouffant un sanglot.

– Merci mon Dieu ! Ianto, tu es revenu.

Il sentit les bras du Gallois l'enlacer, il le regarda et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, laissant les langues se mêler. Leurs mains couraient sur leurs corps, cherchant le passage pour aller caresser la peau. La veste de Ianto tomba à ses pieds, sa chemise suivit le même chemin tandis que le Capitaine se retrouvait également torse nu, subissant un déferlement de baisers brûlants. Puis les mains s'attaquèrent aux pantalons et ils finirent tous deux nus au milieu de la salle informatique.

Peu importait à ce moment-là que les autres membres de l'équipe arrivent, ils étaient seuls au monde. Une frénésie sensuelle s'empara d'eux, chacun voulant laisser sa marque sur le corps de l'autre. La main de Ianto saisit la virilité dressée du Capitaine et commença à la caresser. Celui-ci étouffa un gémissement, avant de s'emparer de nouveau des lèvres du Gallois.

Lentement, ils se déplaçaient vers le canapé sur lequel Jack se laissa tomber. Ianto s'accroupit face à lui et commença à passer sa langue sur le bout de son sexe, délicatement, caressant le frein puis le prenant totalement en bouche avant de commencer de délicats va-et-vient, la main l'enserrant à sa base. La main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, le Capitaine sentait l'extase monter dans le creux de ses reins et ondula pour accompagner le mouvement. Les caresses se firent plus précises, plus rapides, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans la bouche de son amant. Ianto se redressa et le regarda quelques instants, un sourire aux lèvres.

Jack prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Puis il l'allongea sur le canapé, embrassant son torse par petites touches, descendant lentement jusqu'à atteindre son membre palpitant de désir. Il le picora sur toute sa longueur, tirant des gémissements du jeune homme, pour finalement le prendre dans sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue et commença de délicats va-et-vient. Sa main s'attarda sur le bas-ventre avant de glisser doucement dans l'aine jusqu'à l'intimité du Gallois, qu'il dessina du bout du doigt. Tout en continuant ses allées et venues sur le membre, il mouilla ses doigts puis en glissa délicatement un dans l'anneau de chair, faisant se cambrer le jeune homme.

Il en plaça deux autres, préparant Ianto à le recevoir. Quand il estima qu'il était temps, il fit glisser les hanches du Gallois sur le bord du canapé et se plaça entre ses cuisses, présentant son sexe pour remplacer ses doigts. Il se pencha pour embrasser son amant, le pénétrant en même temps, étouffant son gémissement par un baiser.

Délicatement, il commença ses va-et-vient, puis accéléra régulièrement pour venir buter contre la prostate de Ianto, s'enivrant de ses râles de plaisir. Il se sentait au bord de la jouissance et saisit le sexe du Gallois, lui imprimant des mouvements de plus en plus rapides jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans sa main. Jack le rejoignit, prononçant son prénom, les mains maintenant crispées sur les hanches de son amant.

Après quelques minutes, il se retira doucement et l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant tendrement. Ils montèrent dans la chambre, s'allongèrent, Ianto se blottissant dans ses bras et finirent par s'endormir.

Quand Jack s'éveilla, il était seul dans le lit, Ianto était déjà levé. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se rendit à la cuisine, mais il ne l'y trouva pas. Il réfléchit quelques instants, se demandant où il pouvait bien être. L'alarme résonna et il retourna dans la salle informatique, s'attendant à voir entrer le Gallois, mais il déchanta en voyant arriver Owen et Tosh.

– Où est Ianto ? demanda-t-il.

– À Londres, pourquoi ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

– Non, il était là, nous avons…

– Jack, tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta le médecin.

– Ianto était ici, il a passé la nuit avec moi, dit-il brusquement.

– Je t'assure que ce n'est pas possible, poursuivit Owen, quand nous t'avons laissé, tu étais seul.

– Non, il est arrivé après votre départ, insista le Capitaine.

– Attends, répondit Tosh, je vais vérifier.

Elle se dirigea vers la station d'ordinateur et visionna les images de la nuit. Personne n'était entré dans la base et personne n'en était sorti. Elle leva les yeux vers le Capitaine en secouant la tête. Puis elle entra les codes pour visionner les images de sa chambre et le vit s'agiter, tendant les bras comme s'il tenait quelqu'un. En voyant son regard, Owen s'approcha et suivit les images à son tour.

– Jack, Ianto n'était pas là, tu l'as sans doute rêvé, dit-il.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible, il était là, je le tenais dans mes bras, je l'ai embrassé, nous avons…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, réalisant que Owen le dévisageait, surpris par l'aveu qu'il venait de leur faire. Le médecin allait répliquer, mais Tosh posa sa main sur son bras, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire. Depuis quelques jours, elle avait compris la raison du désespoir de son leader, mais Owen, lui, venait tout juste de l'apprendre. D'un signe de tête, elle lui demanda de sortir et de les laisser seuls, ce qu'il fit en grognant.

– Jack, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, Owen t'avait donné un sédatif pour que tu puisses dormir, je pense que ton désir de voir Ianto te l'a fait imaginer et comme tu l'aimes, ton subconscient t'a montré ce que tu désirais le plus. Mais il n'était pas là, je t'assure. Je garderai ça secret, fais-moi confiance, je ne le dirai à personne.

Le Capitaine se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Il commençait à devenir fou, il souhaitait tellement la présence du Gallois qu'il en rêvait. Il la regarda et lui sourit légèrement, puis monta dans son bureau et y resta enfermé durant toute la matinée.

À la mi-journée, Owen et Tosh allèrent chercher le repas, mais lorsqu'ils revinrent, la jeune femme s'aperçut que l'alarme s'était déclenchée et que Jack était parti en intervention. Lorsqu'il revient quelques heures plus tard, ses vêtements étaient déchiquetés et une blessure marquait sa poitrine. La jeune informaticienne ne releva pas, mais elle s'inquiétait.

Quand Gwen revint de son voyage de noces, elle essaya de s'immiscer dans ses bonnes grâces, mais Jack ne se laissait pas approcher. Elle tenta par tous les moyens de lui montrer qu'elle pourrait remplacer avantageusement le Gallois, mais lorsque Jack avait fini par s'emporter, elle avait laissé tomber, se disant qu'il finirait bien par changer d'avis.

Au cours des jours suivants, le Capitaine sortit plusieurs fois pour des chasses et à chaque fois qu'il revenait, il était dans un état qui ne laissait aucune place au doute, il était mort, puis avait ressuscité avant de rentrer à la base toujours aussi déprimé.

Tosh et Owen discutèrent de la meilleure façon de l'aider, mais ils en revenaient toujours au même point, il fallait que Ianto revienne, ne serait-ce que pour lui parler, lui dire qu'il ne devait rien attendre. En début d'après-midi, la jeune femme se décida et sortit sur Mermaid Quay pour téléphoner au Gallois.

– Jones ! dit-il en prenant la communication.

– Ianto, c'est Tosh !

– Salut Tosh, comment vas-tu ?

– Mal !

– Comment ça, que se passe-t-il ?

– C'est Jack !

– Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

– Il passe son temps à se faire tuer depuis que tu es parti. Je t'en prie Ianto, il faut que tu viennes lui parler !

– Pourquoi faire ? De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, il est immortel, il revient toujours, tu le sais bien.

– Écoute, si tu ne veux pas venir, alors laisse-moi passer te voir, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir, dit-elle en espérant que le Gallois accepte.

Ianto ne répondit pas, il avait tiré un trait sur Torchwood et le Capitaine et il ne voulait pas revivre les affres du désespoir.

– Ianto, je t'en prie, je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important, insista-t-elle devant son silence.

– Ok, si tu veux, mais je ne reviendrai pas, tu dois te faire à cette idée.

– Je veux juste que nous parlions, dis-moi où l'on peut se rencontrer, je prends la route immédiatement et je serais à Londres dans 2 heures environ.

– Bien, alors rendez-vous devant la _Millenium Whell_, je t'attendrai. À tout à l'heure, dit-il en raccrochant.

Tosh était rassurée, son ami acceptait quand même de la rencontrer. Elle passa voir Owen pour le prévenir de son départ. Sur le lit de la baie médicale, Jack venait de reprendre connaissance après avoir été ramené par ses collègues qui l'avaient trouvé dans un terrain vague, il regardait dans le vide. Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et quitta rapidement la base.

Quand elle arriva au lieu du rendez-vous, elle se gara et descendit du véhicule pour s'approcher du parapet afin regarder la Tamise. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu Ianto s'approcher et sursauta lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit puis le prit dans ses bras.

– Je suis heureuse de te voir, dit-elle doucement.

– Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, répondit-il en l'enlaçant à son tour.

Ils se séparèrent et se mirent à marcher le long du trottoir. Ianto l'invita à boire un café et ils se dirigèrent vers le _Cafe manga_ installé dans le _County Hall_. Ils s'installèrent et Tosh commença par lui donner des nouvelles de Cardiff, leurs expéditions et leurs découvertes. Petit à petit, elle amena la discussion sur le Capitaine et lui expliqua ce qu'il endurait.

– Je crois que tu es en droit de savoir pourquoi il fait ça, dit-elle en le regardant. Je pense que c'est à cause de toi.

– Que veux-tu que j'y fasse, ma vie est ici maintenant, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner à Cardiff.

– Ianto, il est trop fier pour t'en parler, il a essayé de te téléphoner quand tu es parti, mais finalement, il a renoncé, tu ne répondais jamais.

– Je sais… Je ne voulais pas entendre sa voix.

Le Gallois avait le regard triste, parler de Jack était douloureux. Il avait tout fait pour l'oublier, mais il était toujours dans son esprit.

– Ianto, il faut que je sache, quels sont tes sentiments pour lui ?

– Quelle importance !

– C'est important, il faut trouver une solution. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. C'est pas vrai, vous êtes aussi butés l'un que l'autre !

Ianto détourna les yeux, plus son amie lui parlait de Jack, plus il sentait ses défenses s'affaiblir. Si elle continuait comme ça, il allait finir par sauter dans sa voiture et foncer vers Cardiff et il ne le voulait pas.

– Je ne peux pas revenir, j'ai trop souffert de son indifférence.

– C'est donc ça, tu as des sentiments pour lui ! Ianto, regarde-moi ! lui intima-t-elle devant son silence.

Les larmes aux yeux, il la regarda, la boule au creux de son estomac ne faisait que grandir, il avait mal.

– À mon avis, il a les mêmes sentiments pour toi, mais il ne s'en est rendu compte que lorsque tu es parti.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, il passe son temps à flirter avec tout le monde, même avec Gwen qui est pourtant mariée. Il n'a qu'à faire avec ce qu'il a, moi j'ai déjà donné !

– Ianto, tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte à quel point c'est grave. Depuis qu'elle est revenue de son voyage de noce, elle a tout fait pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle, mais il ne veut rien entendre, il part chasser tout seul et lorsqu'il revient, il a vécu une mort de plus. C'est à croire qu'il les cherche !

– Je n'y peux rien, lâcha-t-il après quelques instants. Je ne reviendrai pas, dit-il en regardant sa tasse.

– Tu vas m'obliger à te révéler quelque chose d'autre, dit-elle en le fixant. J'avais promis de ne rien dire, mais il faut quand même que tu saches, après, je ne t'ennuierai plus. Cinq jours après ton départ, Owen a été obligé de lui donner un sédatif pour qu'il puisse dormir et lorsque nous sommes arrivés le lendemain, il nous a tenu des propos incohérents, il était persuadé que vous aviez passé la nuit ensemble et que vous aviez fait l'amour.

Ianto releva brusquement les yeux et la regarda. Jack rêvait de lui, il rêvait qu'il lui faisait l'amour, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

– Je t'en prie, laisse-lui une chance de te dire ce qu'il ressent pour toi ! Tu en as autant besoin que lui. Viens avec moi à Cardiff.

– Non Tosh, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas.

La jeune femme soupira, puis posa sa main sur son bras. Elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à venir, il ne restait qu'à souhaiter qu'il pourrait réfléchir et qu'il prendrait la bonne décision.

– Ok, j'étais venue pour te parler et tu m'as écoutée. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, alors je vais retourner à Cardiff et voir ce qu'il est possible de faire pour qu'il arrête de se détruire. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que UNIT n'en sache rien parce qu'ils sont capables de le relever de ses fonctions et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

Elle se leva et Ianto fit de même. Il régla la note et l'accompagna à son véhicule. Après une dernière embrassade, elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Le Gallois la regarda partir, puis se décida à rentrer chez lui.

Arrivé dans son appartement, il se fit un café et s'assit sur son canapé, laissant son esprit vagabonder jusqu'au Capitaine. Il avait rêvé qu'il lui faisait l'amour, c'est peut-être qu'il l'aimait aussi fort que lui-même. Demain, il réfléchirait à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il mourrait d'envie de revoir Jack, mais il savait aussi que s'il retournait à Cardiff, il ne pourrait sans doute plus partir.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4_**

Le soir, il dîna, puis sortit faire un tour, la solitude lui pesait, il avait envie de voir du monde. Il se rendit à la _Told Bell Tavern_ près de chez lui. Il s'installa et commanda une bière qui lui fut servie par une très jolie jeune femme. Il la remercia d'un sourire et quand elle partit, il la suivit du regard. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, il la surprit à le détailler, mais baissait les yeux chaque fois qu'il regardait vers elle, elle se décida finalement et vint à sa table.

– Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je vous en prie, dit-il galamment.

– Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, c'est la première fois que vous venez ?

– Oui, je viens d'emménager, répondit-il.

– Comment trouvez-vous Londres ?

– Ça change de Cardiff.

– Oh, vous venez du Pays de Galles, dit-elle avec une petite moue.

– Oui, pourquoi ? Vous connaissez ?

– Non, je n'ai jamais quitté Londres.

– C'est dommage, c'est très beau, vous devriez y aller un jour, vous ne serez pas déçue.

– J'irai peut-être, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Ianto la regarda puis retira sa main et finit son verre avant de se lever.

– Je suis désolé, je dois partir, dit-il devant son air chagrin.

Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait passé la porte et retourna servir les clients. Pas de chance, pour une fois qu'il y en avait un à son goût, il ne semblait pas intéressé.

Ianto rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit tout habillé. Il passa une partie de la nuit à se demander s'il devait aller à Cardiff comme le lui avait suggéré Tosh, mais il n'arrivait pas à prendre de décision. Il finit par s'endormir sur la couette.

Quand il s'éveilla le lendemain, il avait décidé d'aller voir son amie. Il se leva, se déshabilla pour aller prendre une douche. Il choisit un nouveau costume et mit sa chemise rouge, ne se doutant pas de l'effet qu'il ferait sur le Capitaine lorsqu'il le verrait arriver. Il but un café puis prit son par-dessus et quitta son appartement pour aller chercher sa voiture. Il s'engagea sur la M4 qui était dégagée et en moins de deux heures, il entrait dans Cardiff. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut le _Millenium Stadium_. Il se dirigea vers l'office de tourisme et actionna l'ouverture de l'entrée donnant accès à la base, il avait toujours ses droits.

Quand il passa le sas, il croisa le regard étonné de Tosh qui se leva précipitamment pour venir se jeter dans ses bras.

– Je savais que tu viendrais, dit-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

Owen et Gwen s'approchèrent à leur tour et lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue. Jack sortit de la cuisine, mais continua son chemin pour rejoindre son bureau, malgré ce que ces yeux voyaient, il se disait qu'il devait encore rêver, Ianto n'était pas là.

Tosh l'arrêta sur la première marche et l'obligea à descendre.

– Jack, tu as vu qui est là ? demanda-t-elle étonnée par sa réaction.

Le Capitaine avait le regard vide et cela fit mal au Gallois qui s'approcha à son tour.

– Tosh, je t'en prie, arrête de jouer avec moi, lui dit Jack des larmes dans les yeux.

– Mais, Jack… commença-t-elle, interrompue par le jeune homme.

– Jack ! dit Ianto.

L'immortel ferma les yeux, écoutant cette voix profonde lui parler. Ianto lui manquait tellement qu'il l'imaginait même éveillé.

– Jack, insista le Gallois, je suis là, dit-il en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le Capitaine resta en suspension, se disant que s'il ouvrait les yeux, le jeune homme aurait disparu. Il entendit le sas s'ouvrir, mais il ne bougea pas. Ianto avait fait un signe à ses collègues et ils étaient sortis, les laissant seuls.

À nouveau, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et deux bras l'enlacèrent.

– Ouvre les yeux, entendit-il murmurer, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Une bouche l'embrassa encore et une langue demanda le passage à la barrière de ses lèvres et il l'accorda, levant les mains pour serrer le corps qui se pressait contre le sien, se perdant dans les sensations éprouvées.

Quand Ianto s'écarta, Jack étouffa un gémissement et tenta de le garder contre lui, mais le Gallois prit sa main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Pour ne pas tomber, le Capitaine ouvrit les yeux et suivit, toujours dans un état second, son rêve était beaucoup trop réel, mais le jeune homme lui manquait tellement qu'il ne se posait plus de question. Même s'il le faisait sien en pensée, ce serait toujours mieux que de savoir qu'il ne le reverrait plus.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre, le Gallois le regarda tendrement, Jack lui avait tellement manqué. Cela ne faisait pas une semaine qu'il était parti et il ne pouvait déjà plus vivre sans lui. Le Capitaine se laissait conduire et doucement poussé sur le lit sur lequel il s'assit. Il sentait des mains sur son corps mais ne disait rien, il ne faisait qu'apprécier l'instant présent.

– Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi, entendit-il à nouveau tandis qu'une bouche se posait sur son cou, mordillant la peau par petites touches.

Alors, il regarda et la première chose qu'il vit fut la chemise rouge, cette chemise qui allait si bien au Gallois, celle qui lui chamboulait les sens. Avec un sourire, il leva les yeux vers le visage au-dessus du sien et laissa ses larmes couler. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage au creux de son épaule.

– Ianto, dit-il dans un soupir. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? J'ai tellement souffert de ton absence.

Le Gallois ne disait rien, il picorait le torse maintenant dénudé du Capitaine, agaçant son téton du bout de sa langue. Il visita son corps, dessinant les abdominaux pour descendre tranquillement vers le bas-ventre, sentant Jack se tendre sous les caresses tout en laissant échapper des soupirs.

Sa main glissa doucement le long du sexe dressé du Capitaine, pour finalement l'empoigner. Il commença de légers va-et-vient, s'appliquant à lécher le bout sensible du gland, écoutant les râles de l'immortel. Il en avait tellement rêvé qu'il lui semblait qu'ils avaient déjà fait cela des dizaines de fois. Il laissa sa main se promener sur l'aine et le bas-ventre de Jack, sentant la jouissance monter lentement. Il accéléra le mouvement de sa main, recevant en retour des gémissements de plus en plus nombreux. La respiration du Capitaine se transforma en halètements, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Ianto et les enroula autour des mèches brunes, se crispant au moment de se libérer dans un cri de pur plaisir.

Ianto laissa le membre radouci pour regarder le visage de Jack, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Celui-ci l'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, d'abord tendrement puis plus fougueusement, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le Capitaine ne le quitta pas des yeux, essayant de se faire à l'idée que cette fois, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il glissa ses mains sous la chemise et caressa le torse de son compagnon, puis il défit, un à un tous les boutons et fit glisser le vêtement. Combien de fois il avait souhaité lui enlever cette fameuse chemise rouge qui le rendait si sexy ?

Maintenant, il laissait ses mains vagabonder sur ses épaules, suivant ses bras pour revenir sur son torse, puis ses hanches. Il bascula le jeune homme sur le lit et entreprit de le dévorer de baisers. Il entendit les gémissements sourds qui répondaient à ses caresses et continuait sa lente progression vers le bas-ventre, traçant un sillon de baisers brûlants. Lorsqu'il atteignit la virilité du Gallois, il s'en saisit et en suçota le bout, délicatement, par petites touches, puis il le prit dans sa bouche et l'enserra avant de débuter les va-et-vient. Il mouilla ses doigts puis dessina le bord de l'intimité du jeune homme qui avait relevé une jambe pour laisser le passage. Il finit par glisser un doigt, s'arrêtant en sentant qu'il se crispait, puis recommença dès qu'il fut habitué, très vite deux autres doigts le rejoignirent et préparèrent délicatement le passage.

Avant de se glisser en lui, Jack attrapa le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit et en enduisit son sexe, puis délicatement, il se plaça à l'entrée et entra par petites touches, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il entendait des gémissements ou qu'il voyait le Gallois grimacer sous la douleur. Finalement, il pénétra l'antre chaud et accueillant, la sensation lui faisant pousser un soupir de contentement. Il commença ses lents va-et-vient, s'appliquant à écouter le corps de son compagnon ainsi que ses gémissements.

– Plus vite, murmura le Gallois.

Jack accéda à sa demande et ses mouvements se firent plus rapides. Quand il le sentit au bord de l'extase, il se saisit de son membre et le masturba calquant la vitesse sur celle de ses hanches. Ianto finit par se déverser dans sa main dans un râle rauque et le Capitaine se libéra en lui, le corps secoué de spasmes de jouissance. Il lâcha le sexe pour se saisir des hanches qu'il plaqua contre lui, restant enfoui, savourant l'instant. Puis il se retira doucement et se laissa tomber à côté du Gallois qui vint se lover contre lui. Épuisés, ils finirent par s'endormir.

Quelques heures après, Jack s'éveilla et passa une main sur son front. Il venait encore de rêver qu'il avait fait l'amour à Ianto et une larme coula. Quand il essaya de se redresser, il fut surpris de voir une tête sur son torse et son cœur fit un bond. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, le Gallois dormait tout contre lui, un bras posé sur son ventre, l'empêchant de se lever. Ianto ouvrit les paupières en le sentant bouger et releva la tête pour venir planter ses yeux dans le regard azur du Capitaine. Quand il vit les larmes poindrent, le jeune homme s'approcha de son visage et le prit dans ses mains.

– Hé ! Ça va aller, dit-il doucement en posant un baiser sur les lèvres de Jack.

– Tu es vraiment là ? demanda-t-il pas encore très sûr ne de pas rêver.

– Oui, comment veux-tu que je te le prouve ?

– Embrasse-moi, répondit le Capitaine.

Ianto s'exécuta, il l'embrassa passionnément, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas un rêve ni une illusion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Jack souriait.

– Dis-moi que tu vas rester ! dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Le Gallois le regarda puis se redressa, quittant l'abri de ses bras.

– Ianto !

– Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, répondit-il en passant dans la salle de bain.

Jack se leva, le suivit et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à se tourner vers lui.

– Je t'en prie, Ianto, ne me fais pas revivre cet enfer. J'ai besoin de toi.

– Pourquoi faire ?

Le Capitaine ne comprenait pas. Ianto ne semblait pas vouloir rester auprès de lui, même après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il le fixa, cherchant à sonder le fond de sa pensée.

– Ianto, tu es indispensable pour moi. Je voudrais que tu renonces à ton poste de Londres.

– Personne n'est indispensable, Jack, tu devrais le savoir !

Il se dégagea et entra dans la cabine de douche. L'immortel restait figé, quand il avait vu que Ianto était dans ses bras à son réveil, il avait pensé que finalement il avait décidé de revenir près de lui, mais il ne semblait pas que ce soit son intention. Il ne comprenait plus. Lui avoir fait vivre cette nuit de bonheur pour finalement le laisser retomber en enfer, il devait y avoir une explication.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le Gallois attrapa la serviette et sortit, laissant la place à son amant. Quand Jack vint le rejoindre dans la chambre, il finissait de nouer sa cravate.

– Ianto, ai-je fait ou dis quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire et passa sa main sur sa joue avant de monter l'échelle sans un mot.

Lorsque le Capitaine monta dans son bureau, Ianto venait de poser sa tasse de café et regardait Myfanwy voler dans les hauteurs de la base. Jack s'approcha et se colla contre son dos, l'enserrant dans ses bras et déposant un baiser dans son cou. Le Gallois laissa échapper un soupir, il n'aurait pas dû venir, quitter à nouveau le Capitaine allait être plus dur cette fois, surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit.

– Je dois partir, dit-il en s'échappant des bras qui le tenaient.

– Mais Ianto… commença Jack

Le jeune homme se retourna et mit un doigt sur les lèvres aimées, puis sortit et quitta la base, laissant le Capitaine complètement désemparé. Il attrapa rapidement son manteau et monta sur le toit, il voulait voir la voiture s'éloigner, emportant l'amour de sa vie. Mais il la vit s'arrêter devant l'ancien immeuble de Ianto et vit celui-ci entrer dans le bâtiment. Il resta de longues minutes à attendre qu'il ressorte puis se rendit à l'évidence, Ianto avait gardé son appartement comme pied-à-terre sur Cardiff, c'est donc qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester définitivement à Londres ! Le cœur rempli d'espoir, il redescendit dans la base, se disant que le Gallois repasserait sans doute pour les voir, pour le voir. Il s'accrocha à cette idée, espérant qu'il ne tarderait pas.

Quand Tosh arriva, elle le trouva assis dans son bureau. Avec un sourire, elle monta le voir pour savoir comment s'était passée l'entrevue.

– Salut Jack, lança-t-elle enjouée, tu vas bien ?

Il se contenta de la regarder, un sourire à peine perceptible sur les lèvres.

– Jack, où est Ianto ?

– Parti !

– Comment ça ? Il y a eu un problème ?

– Non, je ne comprends pas, il m'a dit qu'il ne pensait pas rester. Je ne sais plus, dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains, les yeux au bord des larmes.

La jeune femme s'approcha et mit sa main sur son épaule, elle aussi cherchait la raison de son départ. Lorsqu'ils les avaient laissés la veille, il lui avait semblé que tout allait s'arranger, mais ce matin, elle n'en était plus si sûre.

– Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

– Dans son ancien appartement, je l'ai vu entrer dans le bâtiment.

– Veux-tu que j'aille le voir ?

– Non, je ne peux pas l'obliger à rester s'il ne le souhaite pas. Il y a une jeune femme qui l'attend à Londres, je n'ai pas le droit de l'empêcher de vivre sa vie.

– Mais Jack es-tu vraiment sûr qu'il y ait une femme là-bas ?

– Que voudrais-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ? Tu crois qu'il aurait un autre homme dans sa vie ?

– Il n'y a que lui qui pourra te le dire, répondit-elle en repensant à la conversation qu'ils avaient eus à Londres.

En analysant tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle ne pensait plus qu'il était parti pour rejoindre quelqu'un, mais il lui semblait de plus en plus flagrant que c'était pour fuir quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que le Capitaine lui-même.

– Que lui as-tu dit ? insista-t-elle.

– Je lui ai demandé de rester, de ne pas prendre le poste de Londres, pourquoi ?

– Lui as-tu dit pourquoi tu voulais qu'il reste ?

– Oui.

– Ah ! Et il a quand même décidé de partir. Peut-être que tu ne lui as pas dit ce qu'il fallait. Que lui as-tu dit exactement ?

– Qu'il m'était indispensable et que je ne voulais plus vivre l'enfer de ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés, mais il m'a répondu que personne n'était indispensable.

– C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu lui as dit ?

– Que voulais-tu que je dise de plus ?

– Et bien mon grand, dit-elle ironique, il faudrait que tu réfléchisses un peu et je suis certaine que tu trouveras la solution, mais ne tardes pas, sinon il sera trop tard. Une fois qu'il aura pris son nouveau boulot, il ne faut pas que tu t'attendes à ce qu'il revienne.

Jack la regarda, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, mais plus, il réfléchissait et moins il voyait où il avait fait une erreur.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ianto ne revint pas à la base. Trois jours avant la fin de ses congés, il repartit pour Londres après avoir rencontré Owen, Tosh et Gwen à la terrasse de la _Bayside Brasserie_. Jack n'avait pas souhaité les accompagner, il ne voulait pas dire adieu au Gallois.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, le jeune homme avait espéré qu'il viendrait lui demander de rester, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se dit que finalement, il ne devait pas compter tant que ça pour lui, s'il l'avait aimé autant que lui-même aimait le Capitaine, il serait venu.

Quand l'équipe passa le sas, Jack était toujours dans son bureau. Chacun vaqua à ses occupations, se disant qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille. Dans l'après-midi, Gwen lui porta un café et tenta de le dérider un peu. Mais ce fut peine perdue, il resta muré dans son silence, ne prêtant même pas attention à ce qu'elle lui disait. Puis finalement, il se leva et quitta le bâtiment, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, il ne voulait plus l'entendre lui dire que c'était mieux ainsi, que si Ianto avait vraiment eu l'esprit d'équipe, il serait resté. Elle n'arrêtait pas de le dénigrer et il avait préféré sortir plutôt que de lui balancer la main sur la figure pour lui faire ravaler toute sa verve.

Quand il fut parti, elle alla voir Tosh.

– Dis-moi, tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ce cirque ?

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Il agit comme un gamin qui a perdu son jouet, pas comme un chef. On devrait peut-être en référer à UNIT, l'équipe a besoin d'un vrai dirigeant !

– Oh ! Et tu penses que tu pourrais faire l'affaire, lui lança Tosh, de l'irritation dans la voix.

– Pourquoi pas, quand il est parti, ça a bien fonctionné !

– Tu n'as pas à vouloir prendre sa place, sans lui, Torchwood n'existe pas, alors restes à ta place, ça vaudra mieux !

– Tu te fais des idées si tu penses qu'il est indispensable, lâcha Gwen. Je vais en parler à Owen, on verra bien ce qu'il en pense !

Elle se rendit d'un pas décidé vers la baie médicale et là aussi se fit rembarrer. Le médecin n'était pas d'accord avec elle et cela l'irritait. Furieuse, elle retourna à son poste, bien décidée à passer outre leur avis. Si Jack ne se reprenait pas, elle avait l'intention de prévenir UNIT et pourquoi pas de s'arranger pour prendre la place officiellement du leader. Elle ouvrit un dossier sur son ordinateur, notant tout ce qui pourrait lui servir à mettre le Capitaine sur la touche.

Cependant, elle ignorait que, depuis l'affaire de Lisa, le Capitaine avait demandé à Tosh de créé un programme qui lui permettrait d'être alerté de toute création de nouveaux documents ou fichiers qui ne seraient pas en rapport avec des affaires en cours. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait ce que Gwen écrivait, ses yeux s'agrandirent de consternation. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Jack de ce qui se tramait. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse la Galloise l'évincer comme elle en avait l'intention.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapitre 5_**

Quand Gwen quitta la base en fin de journée, la jeune informaticienne appela Owen, lui montra le document et celui-ci se mit à jurer. Tosh avait raison, il leur fallait prévenir Jack. Ils attendirent son retour et lorsqu'il passa le sas, il était déjà tard, mais il semblait en bonne santé.

– Jack, on voudrait te parler, dit la jeune femme en s'approchant.

– Si c'est de Ianto, je crois que ce n'est pas utile.

– Non, ça concerne Gwen !

Il allait monter dans son bureau et s'arrêta brusquement, se tournant vers ses collègues.

– Qu'a-t-elle fait encore ?

– Pour le moment, rien de bien grave, mais je pense que tu dois voir ça, poursuivit-elle en lui montrant l'écran.

Jack s'approcha et vit le document affiché. Tosh s'était également connectée au poste personnel de Gwen et des lignes continuaient à s'inscrire à mesure qu'elle ajoutait des informations. Le Capitaine sentit le sang se retirer de son visage, Gwen était en train de le trahir, elle allait contacter UNIT pour le faire virer.

– Peux-tu bloquer l'envoi ? demanda-t-il à Tosh.

– Oui, bien sûr, je vais dérouter l'adresse et le document arrivera sur ton poste, mais avec l'adresse IP de UNIT en miroir, ainsi elle ne saura pas qu'ils ne l'auront pas reçu. Que vas-tu faire ?

– Lui montrer qui est le patron ! lâcha-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Elle s'activa sur son clavier, puis lança un programme de diagnostic comme tous les soirs. Quand ce fut fait, elle monta prévenir Jack et lui souhaita une bonne soirée, puis partit, accompagnée par Owen.

Le Capitaine descendit prendre une douche, il resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, songeant à la nuit précédente, une nuit merveilleuse qu'il avait passé en compagnie du Gallois. Finalement, il éteignit l'eau et saisit une serviette pour s'essuyer, quand il entendit une sonnerie venant de son ordinateur, il venait de recevoir un message. Il monta rapidement, le cœur battant, espérant des nouvelles du jeune homme, mais ce n'était que le document que Tosh avait détourné. Appuyé sur le bureau, il lut les écrits, serrant les mâchoires à mesure qu'il assimilait les informations. Il enregistra le message et éteignit son ordinateur, puis redescendit se coucher.

Après quelques heures à chercher le sommeil, il finit par s'endormir, mais lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, il ne s'était pas vraiment reposé. Ses rêves avaient été hantés par le Gallois et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il se leva et s'habilla puis descendit dans la cuisine pour se faire un café.

Il s'installa sur le canapé du Hub pour boire sa tasse et attendit l'arrivée de l'équipe. Tosh et Owen arrivèrent ensemble et Gwen suivit peu après. Elle se comporta comme si de rien était, mais fut un peu surprise quand Jack leur demanda de se rendre en salle de réunion. S'il avait décidé de se reprendre et cela n'arrangerait pas ses affaires. Le courrier pour UNIT était parti la veille au soir et elle entendait bien faire reconnaître ses compétences.

Elle suivit ses collègues et s'installa, attendant que le Capitaine prenne la parole. Celui-ci était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil et les regardait tour à tour, ne laissant rien paraître de la fureur qui couvait en lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa et posa ses mains sur la table, caressant distraitement le dossier devant lui.

– Il semblerait que nous ayons un problème, commença-t-il en baissant les yeux sur le dossier.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda innocemment Gwen.

– Justement, ça m'arrange que ce soit toi qui pose la question ! Que se passe-t-il Gwen ? lança-t-il en la fixant.

La jeune femme se sentit pâlir. Était-il au courant qu'elle avait envoyé un courrier à UNIT ? Ce n'était pas possible, elle l'avait fait de chez elle. Un doute s'insinua dans son esprit et elle tourna les yeux vers Tosh. Celle-ci ne disait rien, mais avait un très léger sourire.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Eh bien ! Je me doute qu'en ce moment je ne dois pas être facile à vivre, mais cela te donne-t-il le droit de vouloir me faire virer, dit-il en se levant pour s'approcher d'elle.

– Je ne pensais qu'à l'équipe, essaya-t-elle de se défendre, tu as complètement perdu les pédales depuis que Ianto est parti. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Je vais faire quelque chose, dit-il en lui prenant le bras pour l'entraîner hors de la salle.

Elle le suivit, n'osant pas se rebeller, elle savait que de toute façon, elle ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau des cellules, elle commença à paniquer. Il la fit entrer dans une unité à côté de Janet et ferma la porte.

– Jack, tu n'as pas le droit !

– Oh ! Eh bien, je le prends. Essaye de réfléchir à tes actes et peut-être qu'ensuite tu pourras sortir.

– UNIT est au courant, je leur ai envoyé le courrier, cracha-t-elle mauvaise.

– Tu parles de ça, lui dit-il en montrant la lettre. J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne l'aient jamais reçu.

Sur ces paroles, il quitta la pièce, laissant Gwen hurler dans la cellule et remonta dans la salle où l'attendaient Tosh et Owen. Quand elle le vit entrer seul, la jeune femme s'inquiéta.

– Où est-elle ?

– À sa place, avec les étrangers, répondit-il en fermant le dossier et elle va y rester tant qu'elle n'aura pas compris où est sa place.

Owen se leva pour sortir et s'arrêta quand il vit qu'elle ne le suivait pas.

– Je te rejoins, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de partir.

Elle s'approcha de Jack et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle savait ce qu'il endurait, mais il était si fier qu'il ne cèderait pas. Il fallait qu'elle l'inciter à aller à Londres, il n'y avait qu'en parlant avec Ianto qu'ils arriveraient à débloquer la situation.

– Jack, je crois que tu devrais aller voir Ianto, dit-elle doucement.

Il secoua la tête, elle soupira, c'était vraiment une tête de mule.

– Jack, s'il est parti c'est parce que tu ne lui as pas dit ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Il releva la tête et elle sourit, elle avait réussi à capter son attention.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Je ne pense pas qu'il soit allé rejoindre quelqu'un, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

– Comment ça ! Pourtant c'est bien ce qu'il a dit !

– Non, c'est ce que TU as dit quand tu as sous-entendu qu'il était maladroit parce qu'il était amoureux.

Jack la regarda, se souvenant de la réaction du Gallois. S'il n'avait rejoint personne à Londres, alors pourquoi avait-il demandé sa mutation ?

– Pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Ce que tu peux être têtu, réponds-moi !

– Je ne sais pas trop comment l'exprimer, lorsqu'il est près de moi, je sens que tout va bien, qu'il ne peut rien arriver de grave, comme s'il veillait sur moi. C'est comme s'il faisait partie de moi, en fait, depuis qu'il n'est plus là, c'est comme s'il me manquait quelque chose de vital.

– Le lui as-tu dit avant qu'il parte ?

– Non, pas comme ça, répondit-il un peu perdu.

– Veux-tu savoir ce que j'en pense ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, il avait le regard d'un enfant perdu qui cherche du réconfort.

– Oui, dis-moi.

– Je pense que tu es amoureux de Ianto, mais que tu ne veux pas le reconnaître.

Elle avait touché juste, évidemment qu'il était amoureux du Gallois, mais il n'avait pas osé le lui dire. Il s'en était rendu compte quand il l'avait tenu dans ses bras pendant la nuit qu'il avait passé avec lui, mais il croyait qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie et il ne voulait pas interférer.

– Jack, il faut que tu ailles le lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Vas à Londres et parle-lui, dis-lui ce que tu ressens et tu verras bien si tes sentiments sont partagés.

Puis elle se leva pour le laisser seul et retourna dans la salle informatique. Elle brancha la caméra des cellules pour voir si tout se passait bien pour Gwen, puis se concentra sur son travail.

En fin d'après-midi, Jack vint la voir, il s'était décidé, il allait partir pour Londres.

– Tosh, aurais-tu l'adresse de Ianto ?

– Oui, bien sûr, mais ne lui dis pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai donnée ? dit-elle en écrivant sur son bloc.

– Aucun souci, merci, dit-il en s'éloignant après avoir pris le papier.

– Jack ! Que fait-on pour Gwen ?

– Vous n'avez qu'à la laisser où elle est jusqu'à mon retour. N'oubliez pas de lui donner à manger, c'est tout.

Avec un sourire, il monta récupérer son manteau, puis se rendit au garage et partit avec le SUV. Tout le long du chemin, il se passait différents scénarios pour sa rencontre avec le Gallois, mais aucun ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Quand il arriva, il se gara à l'abri des regards. Il ne pouvait pas à se décider à descendre, que dirait Ianto s'il débarquait comme ça chez lui ?

Patiemment, il attendit. Dans la soirée, il le vit sortir de son immeuble et il quitta le véhicule, le suivant discrètement et réfléchit au meilleur moyen de l'aborder sans trop le surprendre. Mais Ianto s'engagea dans des rues animées puis entra dans la _Told Bell Tavern._ Jack s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la rue, regardant la porte qui venait de se refermer sur le jeune homme. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se décida et traversa d'un pas rapide.

Il entra et chercha Ianto parmi les consommateurs. Il l'aperçut à une table en compagnie d'une jeune femme. Il resta figé, Tosh avait tort, Ianto était bien venu à Londres pour une jeune femme, il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Il le regarda, le jeune homme semblait heureux, un large sourire éclairait son visage et Jack sentit son cœur se serrer. Dans l'établissement, plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées vers cet homme qui venait d'entrer, son allure inspirait le respect et le silence se fit brusquement. Gêné, le Capitaine fit demi-tour et sortit. Ianto s'était aperçu du changement d'ambiance et en chercha la raison. Il tourna la tête vers la porte au moment où Jack sortait. Reconnaissant le manteau militaire, il attrapa sa veste et planta là sa compagne de table pour le rattraper, mais arrivé sur le trottoir, l'immortel avait disparu.

Déçu, il prit le chemin du retour, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Que ferait Jack ici ? Quand il arriva devant son immeuble, il regarda autour de lui et aperçut le SUV qui démarrait. Sachant par où il devrait passer pour prendre l'autoroute, il se mit à courir afin de l'intercepter et se planta au milieu de la route, solidement campé sur ses jambes un peu écartées. Le véhicule arrivait à vive allure et dans un bruit de crissement de pneus s'immobilisa à un mètre de lui.

Surpris, Jack ne bougea pas et Ianto s'approcha de la portière et l'ouvrit, un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Pousse-toi, lui dit-il pour prendre le volant.

Jack obtempéra tout en le dévisageant. Que faisait-il là ? Ianto démarra et retourna devant son immeuble où il se gara et descendit. Le Capitaine fit de même, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire et le suivit jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois la porte refermée, le Gallois lui enleva son manteau et l'accrocha puis il l'entraîna dans le salon.

– Tu veux un café ? demanda-t-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Jack ne répondit pas et Ianto alla préparer deux tasses qu'il rapporta, souriant de voir que son amant n'avait toujours pas bougé.

– Tu vas finir par prendre racine, dit-il ironique. Tiens.

Le Capitaine prit la tasse, mais continua de dévisager le jeune homme. Celui-ci s'approcha et passa sa main sur sa joue. Jack ferma les yeux, appréciant la douceur de ses doigts. Ianto lui prit la tasse des mains et la posa sur la table puis il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et recula pour voir sa réaction. L'immortel ne bougeait plus, ce devait être un rêve, c'est ça, il s'était endormi dans sa voiture et il rêvait. Pourtant ces mains sur son corps, sur son visage, ce souffle dans son cou, tout cela semblait si réel. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard bleu du Gallois.

– Pourquoi es-tu à Londres ? demanda Ianto.

– Je… commença-t-il, je voulais te voir.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je voulais te dire…

Il hésitait, après ce qu'il avait vu dans la taverne, son aveu arriverait trop tard. Il lui semblait inutile de poursuivre et se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte.

– Jack ! dit le Gallois en lui attrapant le bras pour qu'il le regarde, dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu !

– Je voulais que tu reviennes avec moi, lâcha-t-il enfin.

– Pourquoi ?

Ianto insistait, il savait qu'à force de le tanner, le Capitaine finirait par craquer. Cependant, il ne disait rien. Le jeune homme devinait les larmes qui menaçaient de submerger son regard, mais Jack se taisait.

– Pourquoi veux-tu que je retourne à Cardiff ? le relança-t-il.

Une larme finit par déborder et coula lentement. Ianto l'essuya avec son pouce, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Jack abandonna.

– Parce que je t'aime, dit-il dans un souffle.

Le Gallois le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, son cœur était au bord de l'explosion, le Capitaine avait enfin avoué les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Jack glissa ses mains sous la veste, rapprochant leurs corps, approfondissant le baiser, sa langue quémandant le passage que Ianto lui accorda.

Les mains du Capitaine étaient fébriles, elles se débarrassèrent de la chemise du jeune homme et s'attardèrent sur chaque courbe de son corps. Il passa son doigt sur la colonne vertébrale remontant jusqu'à la nuque et sentit le jeune homme se cambrer sous la pression. Il quitta sa bouche pour picorer son cou puis le lobe de son oreille. Ianto répondait aux caresses par des gémissements, se collant plus près du corps désiré.

– Ianto, murmura Jack, ne me laisse plus.

Le Gallois ne répondit pas, mais il partit à la conquête du torse de son partenaire dont il enleva la chemise, laissant un sillon humide, léchant les tétons du bout de la langue. Doucement, il le poussa sur le canapé, l'obligeant à s'allonger, le débarrassant de son pantalon et de son boxer. Du bout des doigts, il caressa ce corps parfait qui s'offrait à lui, faisant apparaître des monts et des vallées qui ondulaient sous les crispations du Capitaine, la sensibilité à fleur de peau. Délicatement, il se saisit de son membre et commença à le goûter consciencieusement, le sentant se durcir un peu plus à chaque coup de langue.

Jack se sentait partir vers d'autres cieux et gémissait doucement. Ianto, le sentant près de l'extase, délaissa le membre pour remonter vers son visage, embrassant furtivement les lèvres entrouvertes, quitta son pantalon et son sous-vêtements, et s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant, passant ses mains sur son torse, son cou et son bas-ventre.

Le Capitaine mouilla ses doigts, puis descendit lentement vers l'intimité du jeune homme, dont il dessina les contours avant d'en glisser délicatement un, bientôt rejoint par les deux suivants. Ianto se cambra sous l'intrusion, puis se pencha à nouveau pour reprendre ses lèvres, laissant les doigts inquisiteurs le visiter. Puis Jack retira ses doigts et présenta son sexe devant l'entrée préparée. Ianto s'appuya et le Capitaine attrapa ses hanches pour le faire doucement descendre le long de sa hampe douloureuse. Les deux hommes gémirent à l'unisson, le Gallois commença un lent va-et-vient qui s'accéléra à mesure que le plaisir montait dans leurs deux corps. Jack ondulait, accompagnant le mouvement, allant buter de plus en plus fort sur la prostate de son amant. Ianto perdait pied, il sentait des milliers de fourmis se balader dans ses reins, dans son ventre, il avait des étoiles qui dansaient derrière ses paupières closes. Puis une des mains de l'immortel s'empara de son sexe tendu tandis que l'autre tenait toujours la hanche et il s'appliqua à l'emmener vers la jouissance.

Dans un spasme, Ianto se déversa dans sa main et Jack le rejoignit, se libérant dans l'antre chaud. Le Gallois se saisit de ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément, le corps tremblant.

– Je t'aime, dit-il doucement tout contre la bouche du Capitaine.

Il se retira lentement et s'allongea sur le corps de son amant qui l'enserra dans ses bras. Il écoutait battre son cœur qui se calmait progressivement. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Ianto frissonne.

– Tu as froid ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Un peu, mais je suis bien, je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

– Tu devrais quand même aller passer un peignoir, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

– Oui, tu as raison, dit-il en se levant à regret pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Tu veux un café ? demanda-t-il en passant la tête par la porte.

– C'est une bonne idée, je veux bien, répondit Jack en se levant à son tour. Je vais prendre une douche rapide, j'arrive.

– Ok, je t'attends, lança Ianto de la cuisine.

Quand le Capitaine revint, il avait ceint ses hanches d'une serviette et avait les cheveux en bataille. Avec un sourire, le Gallois lui tendit sa tasse, puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. L'immortel le rejoignit, le fixant quelques minutes avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

– Ianto, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, si tu voulais m'éviter, alors, pourquoi es-tu venu à Cardiff ?

– Parce que Tosh m'a fait comprendre ce que tu endurais et je me disais que finalement, tu tenais à moi bien plus que tu ne voulais l'admettre. Alors, je suis venu parce que tu me manquais, pour voir si je te manquais, pour savoir quels étaient tes sentiments pour moi et t'entendre dire que tu m'aimais. Mais tu n'as rien dit, juste que je t'étais indispensable et ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais. Alors je suis parti parce que je souffrais d'être auprès de toi, de t'aimer sans que ce soit partagé. Une simple relation basée sur le sexe ne m'intéressait pas, non pas que je n'ai pas apprécié notre nuit, bien au contraire, mais je voulais plus, j'avais besoin de plus et tu ne semblais pas vouloir me le donner. Je me suis dis que je m'étais trompé, que tu ne ressentais finalement rien pour moi et j'en souffrais. J'ai décidé de laisser tomber, je voulais passer à autre chose.

– Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé après notre nuit quand je t'ai demandé si tu allais rester ?

– Pour toi, j'étais juste indispensable, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais t'entendre dire. Je n'avais pas à t'obliger à prononcer des mots que tu ne pensais sans doute pas.

– Donc, si je comprends bien, si je n'étais pas venu à Londres, tu aurais disparu de ma vie !

– C'est ça !

– Seigneur Ianto, si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de te tenir dans mes bras. Quand tu es parti, j'avais tellement mal que j'en aurais crevé. J'avais l'impression que de l'acide me brûlait de l'intérieur, mais je n'étais sans doute pas prêt à te dire ces mots, en fait, je ne les ai dits que deux fois et à chaque fois, l'être aimé m'a été enlevé. Je ne voulais pas te voir disparaître aussi, je me disais qu'en ne faisant que les penser, je te garderai près de moi.

Il se tourna vers lui et le fixa intensément, passant délicatement son pouce sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

– Pardonne-moi, dit-il doucement.

– Il n'y a rien à pardonner Jack, tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste, répondit Ianto en l'attirant pour l'embrasser.

Puis ils se séparèrent et le jeune homme se blottit dans ses bras.

– Vas-tu revenir avec moi, demanda le Capitaine après une hésitation.

– Tu le souhaites ? s'enquit Ianto.

– Crois-tu que j'aurais fait tout ce chemin pour te laisser ici ? Non, il n'en est pas question. Je ne partirai pas sans toi.

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapitre 6_**

Le Gallois le regarda, un sourire sur les lèvres. Finalement, cet éloignement avait eu du bon et avait permis à Jack de faire le point sur ses sentiments.

– Au fait, Ianto, es-tu sûr que tu ne manqueras à personne ici ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

– Absolument, pourquoi cette question ?

– Je ne sais pas, c'est sans doute à cause de la jeune femme avec qui tu étais ce soir, tu avais l'air heureux en sa compagnie.

– Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, ce n'était que la serveuse qui essayait de se caser, mais elle a dû être déçue quand je suis parti te rejoindre.

– Elle m'a vue ?

– Je ne le pense pas, répondit le Gallois. Pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, parce que je voudrais que tous sachent que tu es à moi, j'aimerai le hurler à la face du monde, finit-il le regard pétillant de bonheur.

– Oh, on peut arranger ça si tu veux, il n'y a qu'à retourner à la taverne !

– Tu crois ? Ça pourrait être amusant, effectivement.

– Bien, alors c'est décidé, je charge le SUV pour mon retour et nous passons prendre un dernier verre avant de rentrer à Cardiff.

– Pour le reste de tes affaires, tu vas faire comment ? Il n'y aura pas assez de place pour tout emmener !

– Pas de souci, je n'ai que des cartons, l'appartement était déjà meublé. J'avais gardé celui de Cardiff, je n'ai qu'à prendre ma machine à café, le reste pourra venir plus tard, je verrais ça avec un déménageur.

– Pourquoi as-tu gardé ton appartement ? Tu avais l'intention de revenir nous voir de temps en temps, s'enquit Jack.

– Sans doute, mais c'est surtout parce qu'il est à moi et que je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en séparer. Du balcon, je peux voir l'office de tourisme et donc deviner le Hub. Même si j'avais définitivement quitté Torchwood, j'aurais gardé un œil sur toi, à distance.

Jack le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa par petites touches sur le front, le nez, les pommettes pour finalement prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné auquel Ianto répondit avec ferveur. Puis ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

– Quand veux-tu retourner à Cardiff ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Quand tu seras prêt, je te l'ai dit, je ne repars pas sans toi.

– Ok, alors, juste le temps de nous habiller et de descendre la machine et quelques bricoles indispensables et je te suis. Par contre, il faudrait voir ce que je peux faire pour UNIT, ils vont se retrouver sans archiviste.

– Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai la solution.

– Ah, que vas-tu leur dire ?

– Je t'expliquerai à Cardiff, mais ça ne va certainement pas plaire à tout le monde, dit-il un sourire en coin. Tu peux garder cet appartement provisoirement ? demanda-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

– Oui, bien sûr, de toute façon, j'ai réglé le loyer du mois. Peux-tu me dire à quoi tu penses ?

Jack se contenta de sourire, il avait trouvé le moyen de faire payer à Gwen sa tentative de trahison et ça n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de se préparer, ils descendirent au véhicule et Ianto posa la machine sur le siège arrière, l'attachant avec les ceintures de sécurité pour qu'elle ne bouge pas pendant le voyage. Jack entassa quelques cartons indispensables ainsi que les valises du Gallois. Pendant l'après-midi, ils profitèrent du beau temps pour faire une longue ballade dans les rues de Londres et le soir, ils dînèrent dans le restaurant du _London Eyes_, à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, profitant de la vue qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux.

Après le repas, ils se rendirent à la _Told Bell Tavern_ et Jack laissa Ianto s'installer. Quand il vint le rejoindre, la jeune femme était assise à la table et discutait avec le Gallois. En passant derrière lui pour s'asseoir, le Capitaine passa sa main dans le cou du jeune homme, montrant clairement qu'ils étaient ensemble. La serveuse le regarda faire, puis brusquement se leva et abandonna les deux hommes. C'était vraiment pas de chance, plusieurs fois elle avait discuté avec le jeune homme, mais pas un instant, elle s'était doutée que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas. Déçue, elle demanda à son collègue de s'occuper de leur table.

En fin de soirée, ils sortirent de l'établissement, suivis des yeux par la jeune femme et un certain nombre de consommateurs attirés par la prestance du Capitaine, puis ils s'installèrent dans le SUV et prirent l'autoroute pour Cardiff. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement du Gallois un peu après minuit et Ianto invita Jack à dormir chez lui ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Après une bonne douche et quelques câlins, ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés.

Le lendemain, Ianto laissa le Capitaine sur la place pour aller chercher le petit déjeuner. Quand Jack passa le sas, Tosh était déjà à son poste. Elle leva la tête à son entrée puis soupira, il était seul, son déplacement à Londres n'avait sans doute rien donné. Il monta dans son bureau après l'avoir brièvement saluée, il n'avait rien dit quant à la présence du Gallois, il préférait lui faire la surprise.

L'alarme du sas retentit et la jeune femme, concentrée sur ses recherches, ne fit pas attention au nouvel arrivant. Ianto s'approcha d'elle discrètement, comme à son habitude.

– Bonjour, Tosh, dit-il doucement, la faisant sursauter.

– Ianto ! s'exclama-t-elle, mais que fais-tu ici ?

– Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? demanda-t-il avec une petite moue.

– Bien sûr que si, mais Jack ne m'avait pas dit que tu revenais ! Il sait que tu es là ?

– Évidemment, lança le Capitaine depuis la passerelle. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois allé à Londres ?

La jeune femme prit le Gallois dans ses bras et l'embrassa chaleureusement. Owen arriva à ce moment-là et fut surpris par l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans le Hub. Il lui serra la main, un peu dubitatif.

– Tu restes avec nous cette fois ou ce n'est qu'une visite de courtoisie ?

– Je reste, répondit Ianto avec un sourire.

– Bien, alors on va enfin pouvoir bosser, lança-t-il avant de rejoindre la baie médicale.

– Gwen n'est pas là ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Pour ça, il faut que tu voies avec Jack, répondit Tosh en levant les yeux vers le bureau.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Gallois monta l'escalier pour aller voir leur leader. La réponse de sa collègue l'avait surpris.

– Jack, il paraît qu'il faut que je voie avec toi pour savoir pourquoi Gwen n'est pas là ! dit-il en entrant dans le bureau.

– Effectivement, ferme la porte et assieds-toi, je vais t'expliquer.

Ianto s'exécuta et prit un siège en se plaçant face au bureau. Jack sortit le dossier et le lui donna. Il l'ouvrit et lut rapidement. À mesure qu'il prenait connaissance du document, il sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Quand il eut fini, il regarda le Capitaine, des larmes dans les yeux.

– Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

– C'est simple, j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque quand tu es parti et elle s'est dit qu'elle pourrait en profiter.

– Mais où est-elle ?

– Tu veux la voir ?

– Oui, qu'as-tu fait d'elle ? s'enquit-il soudain inquiet.

– Viens, je vais te montrer, dit le Capitaine en se dirigeant vers les cellules.

Ianto le suivit, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il l'emmenait dans les voûtes, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Gwen dans la première cellule. Elle était assise, les yeux fixés sur le mur face à elle.

– Gwen ! appela Jack.

Elle tourna la tête et se mit debout, se rapprochant de la vitre. Elle avait pleuré, mais son regard était dur.

– Quand vas-tu me faire sortir ? demanda-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil mauvais à Ianto.

– Bientôt, tout dépendra de toi.

– Ah bon ! Et que dois-je faire ?

– C'est très simple, je ne veux plus de toi dans l'équipe alors je te donne le choix, tu prends le poste de Ianto à Londres ou tu restes dans cette cellule.

– Quoi ! Non mais ça va pas !

– Si ça va très bien, je te remercie, je dirais même que tout va pour le mieux.

– Tu veux me virer pour avoir dit la vérité alors que lui, tu lui as pardonné de nous avoir fait pratiquement tuer, cracha-t-elle en colère.

– Ce n'était que ta vérité Gwen, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était ma place ! C'est une chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire, surtout de la manière dont tu t'y es prise !

– Oui, je vois, alors pour être sûre de ne pas avoir d'ennui, il aurait fallu que je couche avec toi !

– Là, je pense que tu fais fausse route, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir et si je m'abuse, ce n'est pas l'envie qui t'en manquait !

La jeune femme se mit à faire les cent pas, donnant des coups de pied rageurs dans la couchette.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça, cria-t-elle.

– Je te laisse réfléchir, répondit Jack en attrapant le Gallois par la taille.

Gwen les regarda sortir, surprenant le baiser que le Capitaine donna à son amant, parfaitement conscient qu'elle l'avait vu.

– Tu ne vas pas la laisser là ? demanda Ianto.

– Pour le moment, si, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié de me faire poignarder dans le dos par une de mes collègues. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis persuadé qu'elle va accepter.

– C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de garder l'appartement de Londres ?

– Oui, quand elle ira prendre son poste, elle n'aura pas à chercher de logement. Maintenant, reste à savoir si Rhys va la suivre, je ne vois pas Gwen faire 3 heures de route tous les jours ou ne rentrer que le week-end.

– Il va falloir que je me méfie, répondit Ianto avec un sourire, j'ignorais que tu pouvais être diabolique à ce point !

– Et tu n'as encore rien vu, dit-il en posant un baiser sur les lèvres du Gallois. Quand je tiens une proie, je ne la lâche pas facilement.

– Je m'en souviendrais.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle informatique et Ianto proposa du café que tous acceptèrent. Il prépara les tasses et les distribua accompagnées des viennoiseries qu'il avait apportées. Tosh surveillait toujours la cellule et remarqua les gestes de Gwen pour attirer son attention.

– Jack, je crois que Gwen voudrait te parler, lança-t-elle de son poste.

– Ok, j'y vais.

Le Capitaine se rendit dans les voûtes, effectivement, la jeune femme avait fini par se dire qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre solution, elle acceptait donc de partir pour Londres. Jack l'informa que l'ancien appartement de Ianto serait à sa disposition, à moins qu'elle ne préfère rentrer à Cardiff tous les soirs. Il la fit sortir et l'accompagna dans son bureau afin de régler les derniers détails, puis récupéra son pass et fit bloquer ses accréditations, elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans la base. Une fois tous les détails réglés, il la conduisit au bureau de l'office de tourisme afin que Ianto lui donne les clés et l'adresse de l'appartement, puis elle rentra chez elle, parfaitement consciente d'avoir fait une erreur monumentale. Cependant, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse que Jack lui ait laissé ses souvenirs, comme elle allait travailler pour UNIT, ils lui seraient utiles.

Ianto retrouva rapidement ses habitudes, ces quelques jours d'absence avaient été mis à profit par l'équipe pour mettre la pagaille dans les archives. Il se concentra donc sur le classement, tout en réfléchissant à ce que l'avenir pouvait lui réserver.

En fin de journée, Jack vint le rejoindre et resta appuyé au chambranle de la porte à le regarder. Le Gallois ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et continuait son rangement, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux, rencontrant le regard rieur du Capitaine. Il se redressa, le cœur battant, toute l'après-midi, il avait pensé aux sentiments que Jack lui avait avoués, il était même venu jusqu'à Londres pour lui demander de revenir. Mais il ne savait toujours pas de quoi serait fait l'avenir. Évidemment, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais jusqu'à quel point ?

– Tu devrais t'arrêter un peu, dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

– J'ai presque fini, il suffit que je m'absente quelques jours pour que vous mettiez le bazar !

– Désolé, mais tu nous connais, nous, on ne sait qu'entasser, pour ce qui est du rangement, personne n'est meilleur que toi !

– Bien, je comprends alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de revenir !

Jack se rapprocha encore et le prit dans ses bras.

– Je pense que tu fais erreur, ce n'est pas pour faire notre rangement que je t'ai demandé de revenir. Je veux t'avoir près de moi, quand tu es loin, je ne vis plus. Que dois-je faire pour t'en convaincre ?

Ianto rougit en baissant les yeux et posa sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon, laissant échapper un soupir. Jack prit son menton et l'obligea à le regarder. Après avoir détaillé son visage quelques instants, il prit délicatement ses lèvres, l'enserrant pour mieux le rapprocher de lui. Le Gallois se soumit au baiser et laissa la langue de Jack venir caresser la sienne. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, les mains se promenèrent sur leurs dos.

Un toussotement les fit se séparer et Ianto se déplaça pour tourner le dos à la porte, passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

– Jack, appela Tosh.

Le Capitaine soupira et regarda la jeune femme.

– Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

– Ce n'est rien, qu'y a-t-il ?

– Je vais partir, mais je voulais savoir si je devais continuer à surveiller l'ordinateur de Gwen !

– Je crois que oui, ce serait plus prudent, je ne pense pas qu'elle laisse tomber aussi facilement, mais maintenant, elle sait que tu peux l'espionner, elle risque de se méfier. Comment vas-tu faire ?

– Aucun souci, l'adresse miroir ne peut pas être détectée. Peu importe ce qu'elle fera, si l'un de ses identifiants est utilisé, tout passera par chez nous.

– Et si elle se sert d'un appareil extérieur ?

– C'est pareil, pour se connecter, elle aura besoin de s'inscrire, je ne pense pas qu'elle prenne des précautions particulières.

– J'espère, répondit Jack, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle parvienne à ses fins. Merci Tosh et bonne soirée.

– Bonsoir, dit-elle en sortant.

Elle quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle. Jack regarda Ianto qui était retourné à son classement, il s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Le Gallois se redressa et s'appuya contre le torse de son amant avec un léger soupir, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact. Le Capitaine déposa un baiser dans son cou et s'amusa des frissons que Ianto ressentit.

– Et si on allait faire un tour, proposa Jack. On pourrait aller manger quelque part, qu'en dis-tu ?

– Oui, pourquoi pas, je commence à avoir faim, répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui.

– Alors on y va, laisse ça pour demain, ça ne va pas s'envoler.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et verrouillèrent avant de remonter, passant dans les cellules pour nourrir les pensionnaires. Après s'être assuré que tout était en ordre, ils quittèrent la base et se rendirent à la Bayside Brasserie.

– Jack, s'enquit Ianto, tu penses que Gwen risque de faire encore des siennes ?

– J'espère pour elle que ce n'est pas dans ses projets, mais il vaut mieux se méfier, il est vrai que tes quelques jours d'absence ont posé un certain nombre de problèmes, mais le boulot était fait quand même. Tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir n'a pas eu de répercussion sur les missions, mis à part que je n'étais pas vraiment prudent dans les interventions.

– Tout ça c'est de ma faute, soupira le Gallois, si je t'avais parlé, on n'en serait pas arrivé là.

– Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu t'es éloigné pour ne pas souffrir, c'est logique. C'est moi qui ai mis du temps à comprendre. Et j'avoue que Tosh m'a bien aidé, elle est vraiment douée pour décrypter les dessous d'une affaire.

– Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'aimerais qu'elle aussi puisse trouver le bonheur, ce ne serait que justice, répondit Ianto.

Ils finirent leur repas, puis quittèrent le restaurant pour aller marcher dans la ville. La nuit était douce, propice à une ballade en amoureux. Un peu plus tard, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de Ianto et après un café et une douche, ils se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, appréciant leur mutuelle proximité.

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapitre 7_**

Le lendemain, Jack fut réveillé par son téléphone portable qui sonna avec insistance. Il l'attrapa rapidement, espérant que Ianto pourrait dormir encore un peu et quitta la chambre en refermant la porte.

– Rhys, fit-il, calme-toi.

– Comment veux-tu que je me calme après ce que tu as fait à Gwen, criait-t-il.

– Écoute, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Elle t'a expliqué ce qu'elle avait fait ?

– Oui, mais de quel droit l'as-tu enfermée dans une cellule ?

– Nous n'avons pas à parler de ça au téléphone, viens au Hub tout à l'heure et je t'expliquerai.

– Ok, à quelle heure ?

– Vers 10 h, avant, j'ai des choses à faire. Tu passes à l'office et Ianto te fera entrer.

– Bien, alors à tout à l'heure, dit-il en raccrochant brutalement.

Jack soupira et se tourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur le Gallois qui se frottait les yeux. Il s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Ianto se lova tout contre son corps.

– Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

– C'était Rhys, il n'a pas semblé apprécier le séjour de Gwen dans les voûtes.

– Tu m'étonnes, répondit le jeune homme ironique. Si tu avais fait ça à ma femme, je crois que je t'aurai mis mon poing dans la figure.

Le Capitaine le regarda, son aveu le fit sourire.

– Mais c'est que tu serais violent, j'ai intérêt à me méfier !

Ianto leva les yeux, le regard pétillant.

– Tu veux un café ? demanda-t-il en s'éloignant.

– Évidemment, comment veux-tu que je commence la journée sans ton breuvage incomparable ?

– Comment as-tu fait pendant mon absence ?

– Et bien, je m'en suis passé, c'est sans doute pour ça que j'étais imbuvable, lança-t-il rieur.

– D'accord, alors je comprends la réaction de Gwen !

– Comment ça ! dit Jack.

– Je plaisante, répondit Ianto en se sauvant dans la cuisine.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux tasses et en tendit une au Capitaine qui la prit en le remerciant.

– Je vais me préparer, dit le Gallois après avoir bu son café, tu as un rendez-vous, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sois pas en retard.

– Oui, tu as raison, répondit Jack en se levant à son tour.

Il rejoignit Ianto dans la douche et passa ses mains le long du corps de son amant. Le Gallois se tourna pour lui faire face et le Capitaine prit ses lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux.

– Crois-tu que ce soit bien le moment ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Non, mais je m'en fous, j'ai envie de toi, répondit Jack dans un murmure en reprenant son baiser.

Ses mains continuèrent à se balader sur le corps de Ianto, descendant vers son bas-ventre, frôlant au passage le membre qui avait déjà réagi aux caresses. Le Gallois se cambra en soupirant quand le Capitaine prit son sexe et commença à le masturber. Les lèvres de l'immortel quittèrent la bouche pour glisser le long du cou, embrassèrent la clavicule, puis descendirent en traversant le torse, lentement vers l'objet du désir. Quand il le prit dans sa bouche, Jack sentit les mains de Ianto dans ses cheveux, accompagnant en gémissant le mouvement de va-et-vient.

Sentant son amant au bord de la jouissance, le Capitaine remonta prendre ses lèvres et Ianto laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

– Aime-moi, dit-il au creux de son oreille.

Jack le regarda, obtempéra bien volontiers. Il mouilla ses doigts et déposa des baisers sur l'épaule de Ianto en le faisant se tourner. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur le mur, se cambrant sous les attouchements des lèvres qui descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Délicatement, le Capitaine présenta un doigt devant son intimité et entra doucement, tirant un gémissement de son amant. Il s'arrêta quelques instants, continuant d'embrasser son dos et caressant ses hanches. Quand il sentit que le Gallois se détendait, il inséra un second doigt suivi d'un troisième, tout aussi lentement et les bougea légèrement, surveillant toujours la réaction du jeune homme. Celui-ci se cambra pour favoriser le passage.

– Viens, dit-il dans un souffle.

Jack retira ses doigts et présenta son sexe, poussant par petites touches pour entrer dans l'antre chaud. Il commença ses mouvements, de plus en plus profonds jusqu'à toucher la prostate de son amant, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Enfilé jusqu'à la garde, il s'arrêta un instant, savourant la douce sensation sur son membre enserré, puis recommença ses va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, butant contre les fesses du Gallois, les mains ancrées sur ses hanches. Se sentant partir, il prit le sexe de Ianto et lui appliqua le même rythme que celui de son bassin, l'amenant à l'extase en même temps que lui. Dans un râle rauque, les deux hommes se libérèrent, l'un dans la main de son amant, l'autre enfouit au plus profond de son amour.

– Je t'aime, glissa Ianto la tête posée sur l'épaule du Capitaine, se serrant contre lui.

Jack se retira doucement et le jeune homme se retourna, puis l'embrassa passionnément. Ils restèrent quelques minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous le jet d'eau qui continuait à couler, laissant leurs cœurs reprendre un rythme normal. Finalement, ils se séparèrent et Ianto prit le gel douche et savonna le corps de son amant. Le Capitaine fermait les yeux, savourant la douceur des mains sur sa peau fiévreuse. Quand il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard rieur du Gallois et lui vola un baiser. Il se rinça et à regret et laissa Ianto finir de se laver, ils allaient vraiment finir par être en retard.

Quand le jeune homme vint le rejoindre dans la chambre, Jack finissait de s'habiller. Le Gallois sortit son costume et sa chemise rouge, jetant un coup d'œil rapide au Capitaine, pour surprendre une lueur gourmande dans son regard. Cette chemise était son pêché mignon et Ianto le savait, il ne la mettait jamais innocemment, il aimait l'expression de Jack quand il la portait. À ce moment-là, rien d'autre n'existait, le Capitaine n'avait qu'une envie, la lui enlever.

– Bas les pattes, dit-il en voyant l'immortel s'approcher, tu as un rendez-vous, ne l'oublie pas !

– Comment veux-tu que je pense à autre chose, tu sais bien l'effet qu'elle me fait !

– Euh oui, c'est justement pour ça que je la mets, j'espère bien te remonter le moral après ton entrevue avec Rhys, dit-il en souriant.

Jack grogna puis sortit de la chambre, cet homme le martyrisait, mais il ne l'en aimait que davantage.

Quand ils furent prêts, le Capitaine enfila son manteau et suivit Ianto hors de l'appartement. Ils traversèrent la place pour entrer par l'office de tourisme. Le Gallois ouvrit le passage et laissa Jack descendre dans la base, il devait attendre Rhys qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Le Capitaine poursuivit son chemin et salua Owen et Tosh qui étaient déjà à leur poste. Un peu avant 10 h, Ianto passa le sas, accompagné de leur visiteur et le fit monter dans le bureau, lui-même se dirigea vers la cuisine pour leur préparer du café.

Il déposa les tasses à ses collègues et monta voir Jack. Il resta derrière la porte, attendant que celui-ci lui fasse signe d'entrer. Après avoir déposé le plateau, il ressortit, laissant les deux hommes discuter.

– Écoute Rhys, je comprends bien que tu m'en veuilles, mais si tu étais à ma place, accepterais-tu ce qu'elle a fait ?

– Non, évidemment, mais pourquoi l'avoir enfermée ? Elle ne méritait quand même pas ça !

– Je l'ai fait pour lui permettre de réfléchir et parce que je devais m'absenter, je ne voulais pas risquer d'incident pendant que j'étais à Londres. Owen et Tosh avaient autre chose à faire, cela me concernait personnellement.

– Je peux te poser une question, enfin si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi étais-tu à Londres ?

– Je devais ramener Ianto.

– Oh ! Mais je croyais qu'il avait changé de poste.

– Effectivement, c'est ce qui était prévu, mais j'ai besoin de lui ici.

– De lui, mais pas de Gwen ! s'emporta Rhys.

– Ça n'a rien à voir.

– Explique-moi alors, parce que j'ai dû louper quelque chose !

– C'est simple, je ne voulais pas interférer dans votre couple.

Jack savait que ce n'était qu'une demi-vérité, mais c'était quand même la réalité. Même mariée, Gwen faisait tout pour mettre le Capitaine dans son lit.

– Comment ça !

– Rhys, tu as une femme merveilleuse, mais il semblerait qu'elle soit attirée par ce qu'elle ne peut pas avoir.

– Tu insinues… commença-t-il.

– Non, je n'insinue rien, c'est un fait, je crois qu'elle ne t'a pas tout dit. Je ne la juge pas, sur le terrain, elle est très professionnelle, mais il faudrait qu'elle revoie ses priorités.

– Alors ça, c'est marrant tu vois, parce qu'elle dit la même chose pour toi !

– À la différence, que moi, je ne suis pas marié ! répondit le Capitaine.

– Oui bon, je vais avoir une discussion avec elle. Tu m'as tout dit là, parce que je ne voudrais pas avoir d'autres surprises !

– Voie avec elle, moi, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Maintenant, n'oublie pas une chose, elle s'est engagée à prendre le poste de Londres et elle doit s'y présenter lundi. Vous allez déménager ou elle fera l'aller-retour ?

– Je n'en sais rien, si on va là-bas, il faudra trouver un appartement…

– Elle en a déjà un, le coupa Jack, elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

– Non, comment ça elle en a un ! réagit-il brusquement.

– Oui, celui de Ianto, il lui a donné les clés et l'adresse avant qu'elle quitte la base.

À l'évidence, la jeune femme n'avait pas tout dit à son mari et celui-ci finit par douter de ses paroles. La réaction que Jack avait eue lui paraissait finalement normale et il se leva pour mettre fin à l'entretien.

– Ianto, appela le Capitaine par le communicateur, pourrais-tu monter, un instant !

– J'arrive, entendit-il.

– Pourquoi l'appelle-tu ? s'enquit Rhys.

– Pour qu'il te donne l'adresse de l'appartement de Londres, de plus, je crois qu'il a des cartons à faire ramener par les déménageurs, alors vous pourrez vous arranger. Entre Ianto, dit-il en voyant le Gallois derrière la porte.

– Tu m'as demandé ? interrogea-t-il.

– Oui, il faudrait que tu voies avec Rhys, il semblerait que Gwen ne lui ait pas dit pour l'appartement, de plus, vous pourrez voir pour les cartons qu'il te reste là-bas.

– Oui, bien sûr, viens, je vais t'expliquer, dit-il en invitant l'autre homme à le suivre.

Jack les regarda partir, il avait l'habitude que Gwen joue avec les faits, mais là, c'était trop important pour qu'il laisse courir. Il resta dans son bureau le temps que le Gallois lui donne l'adresse et qu'ils se mettent d'accord pour le déménagement. Quand il partit, Rhys avait décidé d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec sa femme, il venait d'être pris pour un imbécile et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Ianto l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie et téléphona à la pizzeria pour le repas du midi puis attendit le livreur. Lorsqu'il arriva, il ferma l'office et descendit rejoindre ses collègues. Quand il passa le sas, Jack attendait sur la passerelle et lui adressa un sourire.

***

En rentrant chez lui, Rhys n'avait pas laissé le choix à sa femme, ils allaient déménager, s'éloigner de Cardiff, il en avait assez des sentiments qu'elle portait à son ex-patron et il entendait y mettre bon ordre.

Voyant son état d'énervement, Gwen se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne relève pas. Elle avait espéré que l'entrevue des deux hommes aurait incité Jack à changer d'avis, mais il n'en était rien. Il avait préféré garder Ianto près de lui et elle devait partir. Pourtant, il n'était pas sorti d'affaire pour autant, en allant travailler à Londres pour UNIT, elle aurait la possibilité de passer son rapport.

Elle commença à faire les cartons, l'autre appartement était déjà meublé, ils n'auraient que leurs affaires à emporter. Rhys avait discuté avec Ianto de la location du camion et ils s'étaient mis d'accord, le Gallois devant récupérer des cartons, il paierait la moitié de la facture puisque les déménageurs ramèneraient ceux qui l'attendaient à Londres, lui évitant ainsi un déplacement inutile.

Il ne leur restait que deux jours pour s'installer et le camion avait été prévu pour le lendemain. Il leur fallut travailler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit pour tout préparer. La société de Rhys était à égale distance entre Londres et Cardiff, cela ne lui posait aucun problème d'aller vivre dans la city.

***

Au Hub, l'équipe passa une après-midi tranquille, se concentrant sur les dossiers en attente et Ianto continua de ranger les archives. Il terminait de fermer les boites lorsque deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille.

– Jack, je n'ai pas fini, dit-il, sentant le souffle dans son cou.

– Je t'avais prévenu, cette chemise m'a toujours fait un drôle d'effet, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sous son oreille.

Le Gallois s'appuya contre son torse soupirant quand la bouche s'empara du lobe et le suçota. Le Capitaine laissa courir ses mains sous la veste, commençant à déboutonner la chemise puis il tourna son partenaire et prit ses lèvres après l'avoir un instant détaillé, les yeux gourmands. Il finit de déboutonner et passa le tissu sur ses épaules, laissant la veste, le gilet et la chemise tomber à leurs pieds puis il le souleva pour l'asseoir sur la table, leurs lèvres toujours collées en un baiser que chacun aurait voulu éternel.

– On va nous voir, dit le Gallois quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

– Aucun risque, ils sont partis et j'ai bouclé la base.

– Je vois que tu as tout prévu, répondit Ianto.

Jack ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire, déposant de légers baisers dans son cou et sur son torse. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon et Ianto se souleva un peu pour permettre l'effeuillage et se retrouva assis sur la surface froide de la table ce qui le fit frissonner. Le Capitaine s'en amusa et redoubla de baisers, laissant ses mains se promener sur l'entrejambe de son amant. Le Gallois avait fini par faire glisser ses bretelles et sa chemise. Il s'attaquait maintenant à la ceinture.

– Je ne comprends pas toujours pourquoi tu mets une ceinture puis que tu portes des bretelles, dit-il ironique.

– Imagine que je n'ai pas de bretelles et que ma ceinture lâche ou vice-versa, je serais bien embêté, répondit Jack les yeux pétillants.

– Très drôle, reprit le Gallois, vraiment très drôle.

Le pantalon tomba, accompagné par le boxer. Le Capitaine vagabonda sur le torse de son compagnon, déposant des baisers papillons, caressant les hanches et l'aine pour s'arrêter sur le membre durci de désir. Quand il le prit en bouche, Ianto se cambra, posant ses mains à plat derrière lui, sentant le lent va-et-vient qui faisait monter le plaisir dans le creux de ses reins. Jack mouilla ses doigts tout en continuant d'aller et venir sur le sexe de son amant et présenta un doigt à l'entrée de son intimité. Ianto avança un peu son bassin sur le bord de la table et gémit sous l'intrusion. Le premier doigt fut rapidement suivi par deux autres et Jack reprit ses lèvres, délaissant le membre gonflé.

Puis il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe douloureux de cette attente et pénétra lentement, tirant de son amant des gémissements vite étouffés par les baisers. Les va-et-vient commencèrent doucement pour monter crescendo et il attrapa les hanches du Gallois, le maintenant pour aller toujours plus profondément jusqu'à frapper sa prostate de manière régulière. Ianto s'allongea sur la table, passant les mains dans les cheveux de son amant, le suppliant en gallois d'accélérer le mouvement. Quand il le sentit au bord de la jouissance, Jack s'empara de son sexe et lui appliqua le même rythme que celui de son bassin. Les gémissements se firent plus nombreux, la respiration plus saccadée pour finalement se terminer en un cri de pure jouissance, Ianto se déversant dans sa main et Jack le rejoignit en se libérant dans l'antre chaud. Reprenant les hanches du jeune homme, il continua ses légers va-et-vient, le corps en sueur, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Ianto se redressa et captura ses lèvres, pour un baiser sensuel.

Le Capitaine se retira doucement et l'enlaça, leurs corps moites de sueur se collant l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains caressants le dos du partenaire. Peu à peu, les cœurs et les respirations reprirent un rythme normal et ils se séparèrent.

– Je t'avais prévenu, dit Jack en souriant.

– Bien, alors je ne la mettrais plus, répondit Ianto rieur.

– Que nenni, j'espère bien pouvoir encore te l'enlever ! reprit le Capitaine en lui volant un baiser.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, Ianto garda son gilet et sa veste sur le bras. Ils avaient besoin de prendre une douche et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du Capitaine puis goûtèrent le délassement que leur procura le jet d'eau sur leur peau brûlante.

Le Gallois sortit le premier de la cabine et laissa l'immortel terminer seul pendant que lui, une fois ses vêtements enfilés, alla nourrir les pensionnaires des voûtes. Il remontait dans la salle informatique lorsque Jack sortit devant son bureau.

– Je vais rentrer, lui dit Ianto du pied de l'escalier.

– Tu ne restes pas ? demanda Jack un peu déçu.

– J'avoue que la table des archives n'est pas vraiment confortable, j'ai besoin d'un bon lit pour dormir ce soir, répondit le Gallois avec un sourire.

Il s'avança vers le sas et leva la tête, regardant le Capitaine qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

– Mais rien ne t'empêche de m'accompagner, finit-il.

Jack ne répondit rien, mais se précipita pour prendre son manteau et dévala l'escalier sous les rires de son amant.

– Une invitation pareille ne se refuse pas, dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille.

Ils sortirent de la base en riant de bon cœur, ne se doutant pas de ce qui les attendait dans les jours prochains.

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre 8_**

Une semaine passa sans que la routine de la base ne soit perturbée par autre chose que des chasses aux Weevils, car ceux-ci avaient une fâcheuse tendance à se promener où il ne fallait pas. Ianto passa presque toutes ses soirées avec le Capitaine, que ce soit au Hub ou à son appartement.

Depuis l'embauche du Gallois, les relations des deux hommes, tout d'abord simple attirance sexuelle, s'étaient peu à peu muées en de tendres sentiments que chacun avait eus du mal à assumer au début et une dépendance beaucoup plus accrue. Le Capitaine veillait sur son subordonné comme une mère-poule, allant quelque fois jusqu'à le surprotéger. Pourtant, plus les jours passaient, plus il se disait que la vie sans Ianto n'aurait pas la même saveur.

Depuis le départ de Gwen, Jack avait dû effectuer des changements dans la hiérarchie de l'équipe. Afin de ne pas laisser sous-entendre que le Gallois avait pris sa place, le titre de second fut donné à Tosh. Effectivement, elle collait à merveille au profil du poste et le Capitaine avait une entière confiance en elle. Ianto n'en fut pas déçu, bien au contraire, il était heureux que les qualités de son amie soient enfin reconnues à leur juste valeur et la promotion fut fêtée comme il se doit, dans un restaurant et devant une coupe de champagne. L'équipe passa la soirée à se divertir, écoutant les anecdotes du Capitaine et il était fort tard lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

Jack accompagna Ianto chez lui, le champagne aidant, le jeune homme avait un peu de mal à avoir les idées claires et le Capitaine ne voulait pas qu'il conduise en état d'ébriété. Une fois dans l'appartement, le Gallois le plaqua contre le mur et prit ses lèvres fougueusement, ses mains se glissant dans la chemise entrouverte. Jack répondit au baiser, conscient de l'état de son amant, mais il ne pouvait se retenir, lui aussi avait envie de sentir ce corps contre le sien.

Avec un gémissement, Ianto s'écarta à bout de souffle, la tête lui tournait et si le Capitaine ne l'avait pas tenu, il se serait effondré sur le sol. Avec un sourire, il le prit dans ses bras et le porta dans la chambre. Allongé sur le lit, le Gallois ne réagit pas quand Jack commença à le déshabiller, se contentant de soupirer doucement, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Le Capitaine écarta la couette et y glissa le jeune homme toujours endormi, puis il quitta ses vêtements et se coucha près de lui. Ianto vint se lover dans ses bras, murmurant des mots en gallois, que Jack ne comprit pas. Avec un soupir de bien-être, il le serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de fermer les yeux pour se laisser glisser dans le sommeil.

Au matin, quand Ianto ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard azur du Capitaine. Celui-ci lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

– Salut, dit-il.

– Bonjour, répondit le Gallois en passant sa main sur son front.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Je crois que j'ai trop bu hier, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne, c'est infernal.

– Et voilà, quand on ne sait pas boire, on ne boit pas, lui dit Jack, le regard amusé.

– Comment je me suis couché ?

– Et bien, après ta tentative dans le couloir, tu t'es effondré, alors je t'ai aidé !

Ianto leva les yeux et le regarda, un peu mal à l'aise.

– De quelle tentative parles-tu ?

– Tu avais bien engagé les choses en arrivant, mais tu n'as pas tenu la distance.

Jack se régalait de l'air contrit de son amant, celui-ci se mordit la lèvre.

– Qu'ai-je fait, commença-t-il, ou plutôt que n'ai-je pas fait ? demanda-t-il en rougissant.

– On dira que l'intention y était, mais il n'y a eu que l'intention !

– Je suis désolé, je ne bois pas d'habitude, répondit le Gallois avec un soupir.

Ianto se redressa et le regarda, passant son doigt sur les contours de son visage et de ses lèvres, puis l'embrassant doucement. Le Capitaine répondit au baiser, demandant le passage pour que sa langue aille rencontrer sa consœur. Une fois réunies, elles entamèrent leur ballet sensuel, les mains de l'immortel se promenant sur le dos du Gallois. Le désir montait dans leurs deux corps qui se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, se collant comme s'ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Le jeune homme laissa sa main descendre le long du torse de son compagnon, dessinant de légères arabesques, progressant toujours plus bas vers l'objet du désir. Lorsqu'il s'en saisit, il sentit le Capitaine se tendre et pousser un léger gémissement, vite étouffé par un baiser.

Soudain le téléphone se mit à sonner. Jack grogna en tendant le bras et quand il décrocha, il entendit la voix de Tosh.

– Jack !

– Oui ! J'espère que c'est important, lança-t-il.

– Je crois que tu devrais venir très rapidement, on a un problème.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

– C'est Gwen, viens vite, c'est urgent.

– Ok, j'arrive, dit-il en raccrochant.

– Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Ianto un peu déçu par cette interruption.

– Je n'en sais rien, mais ça concerne Gwen, il faut que j'y aille.

– J'arrive, répondit le Gallois en sortant du lit, je t'accompagne, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait de connerie !

– Moi aussi, dit le Capitaine, mais avec elle, il faut s'attendre à tout !

Rapidement, ils s'habillèrent et après avoir bu un café, ils prirent le SUV garé au bas de l'immeuble pour se rendre au Hub. Ianto déposa Jack avant d'aller garer le véhicule et le rejoignit dans la base. Quand il passa le sas, il régnait un silence inquiétant. Tosh et Owen étaient à leur poste, mais leur expression le surprit un peu et il sentit un frisson désagréable passer sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il leva les yeux vers le bureau. La porte était fermée et il vit deux hommes de dos, faisant face au Capitaine qui lisait un document.

– Qui est-ce ? demanda Ianto à Tosh qui était près de lui.

– UNIT !

– Que lui veulent-ils ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, répondit-elle.

– Je vais leur monter du café, j'arriverais peut-être à entendre quelque chose, dit-il en allant vers la cuisine.

Les tasses sur le plateau, il monta et s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau, puis tapa et attendit que Jack lui fasse signe d'entrer.

– Vous comprenez bien que l'organisation a besoin d'un responsable qui a les pieds sur terre, dit un des hommes en prenant la boisson tendue par le Gallois.

– Les problèmes du personnel n'interfèrent en rien sur la bonne marche du service, vous devriez le savoir, répondit le Capitaine. Maintenant, si vous prêtez attention aux allégations d'une personne qui n'a pas accepté de rester à sa place, c'est votre problème. Pour ma part, l'équipe, qui est ici, travaille dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit l'autre homme, une enquête a été ouverte. Vous devez donc vous présenter à Londres pour que la lumière soit faite. Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir nous accompagner.

– Maintenant ! lança Jack en regardant Ianto sortir discrètement.

– Oui, nous avons comme consignes de vous ramener avec nous.

– Bien, alors je vais prévenir mes collègues, attendez-moi, dit le Capitaine en passant la porte. Tosh, Owen, Ianto, en salle de réunion, maintenant ! martela-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce et fermèrent la porte pour ne pas être entendus. Ianto était inquiet, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Gwen s'était vengée de sa mise à l'écart et de la pire façon qu'il soit.

– Bien, Tosh, tu es mon second alors tu vas prendre la direction de l'équipe, je dois partir, commença le Capitaine.

– Qui est-ce ? demanda Owen.

– Les chiens de garde que UNIT m'a envoyé pour être sûr que je vienne à leur convocation.

– Que te veulent-ils ? s'enquit Tosh.

– Je pense que Gwen a réussi à contourner le problème du repérage, ils ont son rapport dans les mains.

Ianto le regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il se retint. Il s'en voulait pour ce qu'il s'était passé, s'il n'était pas parti, Jack n'aurait pas été perturbé et ne serait pas allé à Londres en abandonnant l'équipe pour le ramener. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais plus il réfléchissait et moins il trouvait de solution.

– Je vais t'accompagner, finit-il par dire.

– Non, tu restes ici, Owen et Tosh ne pourront pas s'en sortir seuls s'il y a des alertes. Ne vous en faîtes pas, dit-il en les regardant tour à tour, je m'en sortirais comme toujours. Bien, il faut que j'y aille.

Le Gallois se leva et Jack vint près de lui, le prenant par la taille. Tosh et Owen s'éclipsèrent pour les laisser seuls. Ianto avait les larmes aux yeux, il s'en voulait, le Capitaine prit son visage et le leva vers lui, passant son pouce délicatement sur sa mâchoire avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira. Je t'appelle dès que possible.

Il le lâcha et quitta rapidement la pièce, laissant le jeune homme en plein désarroi. Il finit par rejoindre la salle informatique et s'approcha de Tosh qui suivait les trois hommes sur la CCTV.

– C'est de ma faute ce qui arrive, dit-il doucement sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

– Non Ianto, tu n'y es pour rien. Elle a profité d'une faiblesse passagère de Jack pour essayer de l'évincer. Mais il saura se défendre, il va revenir, tu verras.

– Et s'ils l'enferment ! Je ne le supporterais pas, répondit-il une larme roulant sur sa joue.

Tosh le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle un moment avant qu'il ne s'écarte doucement. Il partit vers la cuisine et la jeune femme le suivit des yeux. Avec un soupir, elle s'assit puis se remit au travail. Le reste de la journée fut très calme, personne ne soufflait mot. En fin d'après-midi, Owen quitta la base. Tosh terminait des analyses de fichiers puis elle alla voir Ianto dans les archives.

– Ianto, dit-elle en entrant, je vais partir. Ça ira toi ?

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en se retournant. J'ai encore des choses à faire et les pensionnaires à nourrir. Je partirai plus tard, ne t'en fais pas.

– Bien, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, bonsoir Ianto.

– Bonsoir Tosh, à demain, dit-il en se penchant à nouveau sur les dossiers.

Il resta un moment, les mains posées sur la table avec l'impression d'avoir tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil à son téléphone, mais celui-ci restait désespérément silencieux. Avec un soupir, il laissa les cartons et descendit nourrir les pensionnaires avant de faire le tour de la salle informatique et du bureau de Jack pour tout ranger. Quand il se fut assuré que tout était en ordre, il passa le sas et rentra chez lui après avoir verrouillé la porte du bureau de l'office de tourisme.

Dans son salon, le Gallois n'arrivait pas à se décider, il avait envie d'aller à Londres, d'être près de son amant pour le soutenir, mais Jack lui avait demandé de rester à Cardiff. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il souffrait en silence. Il s'installa dans son canapé et regarda la télévision mais sans vraiment voir les images, finalement, au bout de quelques heures, il s'assoupit. Au matin, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il resta à écouter le silence de la pièce puis il se leva et alla prendre une douche. Une fois prêt, il partit pour le Hub, espérant toujours que Jack l'appelle.

Trois jours passèrent sans qu'ils aient de nouvelles du Capitaine et Ianto s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il décida de partir pour Londres afin d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il téléphona à Rhys qui l'invita à passer chez lui lorsqu'il arriverait. Le Gallois prévint Tosh de son départ et quitta rapidement la base au volant de son propre véhicule, le SUV devait rester à la disposition de ses collègues. La faille était relativement calme ainsi que les Weevils, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème. Cependant, il insista pour être prévenu en cas d'imprévu.

Tout le long de la route, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire. En fait, tout dépendait de ce que lui dirait Rhys car il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit au courant des agissements de sa femme. Quand il arriva, son ami l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et l'invita à entrer. Le Gallois avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, cet appartement lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs, mais aussi d'autres, beaucoup plus agréables.

– Alors, Ianto, quelles sont les nouvelles à Cardiff ?

– Comme d'habitude, la routine et vous, comment s'est passée l'installation ?

– Bien, très bien même je dirais. J'avais l'impression que ce serait plus difficile, Gwen ne voulait pas quitter Cardiff, mais maintenant, elle semble assez heureuse.

– Je m'en doute, répondit le Gallois acerbe.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– C'est simple, le rapport qu'elle n'a pas pu envoyer de Cardiff, elle l'a transmis de Londres. Jack est dans leurs bureaux depuis trois jours et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle.

Rhys pâlit en entendant ces mots, il ne semblait pas au courant. Gwen lui avait soigneusement caché sa perfidie. Il ne savait pas quoi dire puis finalement, il se leva brusquement.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a dans la tête ? demanda-t-il en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans le canapé.

– Tu n'y es pour rien, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas digéré le fait que Jack l'ait éloignée, pourtant, je ne vois pas le problème, pour elle, ça revient au même. Effectivement, les sorties sur le terrain sont moins nombreuses, mais elle aura accès à davantage de technologies, c'est un travail qui m'aurait parfaitement convenu, c'est pour ça que je l'avais demandé. Tant qu'à changer de fonction, autant avoir un travail plaisant, enfin, c'est ce que je m'étais dit.

– Je m'en doute, mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça va lui rapporter ? Que comptes-tu faire pour Jack ?

– Je n'en sais rien, j'avais espéré qu'il appellerait, mais c'est toujours le silence. Je pense attendre jusqu'à demain et s'il n'y a toujours rien, j'irai voir ce qu'il se passe.

– Tu restes à Londres ?

– Oui, bien sûr, je vais prendre une chambre d'hôtel et demain, je déciderai de ce que je dois faire. Bien, je vais te laisser, dit-il en se levant. Je te remercie pour ton accueil.

– Ça m'a fait plaisir. Si tu veux à nouveau parler, n'hésite pas, répondit-il en raccompagnant son visiteur à la porte.

Quand il quitta l'immeuble, il ne vit pas Gwen qui remontait la rue pour rentrer chez elle. Elle eut un coup au cœur en le voyant monter dans sa voiture, que faisait-il là ! Elle leva les yeux vers les fenêtres de son appartement, un peu inquiète de ce qu'allait lui dire son mari.

Ianto prit une chambre dans un hôtel du centre et se délassa sous la douche. Les yeux fermés, il laissait ses pensées vagabonder vers le Capitaine. Il lui manquait beaucoup et son inquiétude allait grandissant. Que ferait-il si UNIT décidait de le mettre hors course ? Comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre sans lui ? Brusquement, la sonnerie du téléphone le tira de ses mornes pensées et il se rua sur l'appareil, le cœur battant, mais sur l'écran, c'était le nom de Tosh qui était affiché. Déçu, il décrocha.

– Salut Tosh.

– Salut, comment vas-tu ?

– Bien, en arrivant, je suis allé voir Rhys, il n'était pas au courant. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il pensait que Gwen saurait rester tranquille, il est déçu, je crois.

– Il fallait s'y attendre. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelais, UNIT a téléphoné, il semblerait qu'ils veuillent entendre ta version des faits. Ils demandent que tu ailles les voir demain matin.

– Ok, à quelle heure ?

– 10 h, tu dois te présenter en salle de conférence. Tu as des nouvelles de Jack ?

– Non, toujours pas et ça commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Enfin, peut-être que je le verrais demain, je te tiendrais au courant. Merci Tosh, dit-il en raccrochant.

Il finit de se sécher et s'habilla pour aller faire un tour. Tout naturellement, ses pas le menèrent à la taverne où il se rendait lors de son séjour à Londres. La jeune serveuse le vit entrer et regarda s'il était accompagné, puis s'avança vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Bonjour, dit-elle, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne vous a pas vu !

– Bonjour, effectivement, j'étais reparti à Cardiff.

– Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

– Un Black Jack s'il vous plait !

– Ça marche, dit-elle en repartant prestement.

Elle aurait peut-être plus de chance cette fois et elle n'allait pas se priver d'essayer. Lorsqu'elle rapporta le verre, elle demanda à s'asseoir et Ianto accepta, il était heureux d'avoir un peu de compagnie, mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas pour une simple discussion que la demoiselle restait près de lui. Elle allait encore une fois être déçue, c'était dommage car elle était très jolie.

Pendant une partie de la soirée, ils discutèrent des dernières nouvelles sur Londres, mais lorsque Ianto se leva pour quitter la taverne, la jeune femme mit sa main sur son bras, un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Je termine dans une heure, on pourrait peut-être boire un dernier verre !

– Désolé, mais j'ai une journée chargée demain, je dois rentrer, répondit le Gallois en se dégageant gentiment.

– Une autre fois alors, insista-t-elle.

– Je ne pense pas, je ne vais pas rester ici bien longtemps. Dès que mes affaires sont réglées, je repars pour Cardiff.

– Je pourrais peut-être passer quelques jours là-bas, vous me feriez visiter.

– Écoutez, vous êtes très jolie et d'agréable compagnie, mais je ne suis pas celui qu'il vous faut. Quelqu'un d'autre m'attend. Bonsoir, mademoiselle, finit-il en boutonnant sa veste.

Il quitta l'établissement sous le regard déçu de la serveuse. Décidément, elle n'avait pas de chance avec ce client, il semblait la fuir à chaque fois que le rapprochement avait une chance de se faire. Elle quitta la table en emportant le verre et reprit son service.

Ianto rentra à son hôtel, prit une douche et se coucha. Il devait avoir les idées claires pour le lendemain. Il devait faire de son mieux pour aider le Capitaine et n'entendait pas rentrer à Cardiff sans lui.

Il se réveilla en sueur après une nuit agitée où Ianto voyait son leader enchaîné dans une cellule. Il passa sa main sur son visage et poussa un soupir. Toute cette histoire ressemblait à un cauchemar. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvé après avoir eu temps de mal à se rapprocher et voilà que la jalousie idiote d'une femme allait tout compromettre. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps, fermant les yeux pour retrouver la sensation des mains du Capitaine. Derrière ses paupières closes, il voyait son amant lui sourire tendrement.

Avec un soupir, il finit de prendre sa douche et descendit à la réception pour boire un café. Son rendez-vous n'était que dans une heure, mais il voulait arriver en avance. Il trouverait peut-être quelqu'un pour lui donner des nouvelles du Capitaine. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de rester silencieux aussi longtemps, à croire qu'on lui interdisait de téléphoner. Peut-être que les responsables de UNIT pensaient qu'ils pourraient se mettre d'accord sur une histoire et qu'ainsi ils n'auraient pas d'autre choix que de libérer Jack, mais Ianto n'avait pas l'intention de mentir. Il voulait que toute la lumière soit faite sur cette trahison. Comment un membre de l'équipe pouvait-il s'en prendre à leur leader ! Il était là pour eux quand il y avait des problèmes. Lui-même avait eu son aide pour Lisa, mais à aucun moment, il ne lui était venu à l'esprit d'évincer Jack. Il était leur chef et devait le rester et ce n'était pas les rêves de grandeur d'une ex-agent de police qui changerait quoique ce soit !

_À suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapitre 9_**

Un peu avant 10 h, il pénétra dans les bureaux et s'enquit auprès du secrétariat de savoir si quelqu'un pourrait le renseigner sur le Capitaine. Avec un regard fuyant, la jeune femme l'informa qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire, mais qu'il était attendu dans la salle de conférence du 3e étage. Il s'y rendit et attendit dans le couloir qu'un garde vienne le faire entrer.

En passant la porte, il constata que cinq personnes étaient déjà installées, mais Jack n'était pas là. Sur un signe l'invitant à s'asseoir, il tira un siège et s'installa, attendant les questions. Pendant près d'une heure, l'interrogatoire se poursuivit, les renseignements demandés concernaient en priorité le travail accompli par le Capitaine, mais peu à peu, il fut question des relations que lui-même entretenait avec le leader.

– Je ne vois pas très bien où vous voulez en venir, lâcha Ianto quelque peu agacé.

– Nous devons savoir si les allégations portées contre lui sont de nature à nous obliger à lui retirer son commandement. Vous comprenez bien que notre priorité est de maintenir une cohérence dans les services.

– Alors je crois que vous devriez relâcher le Capitaine, finit le Gallois. Depuis que je travaille à Torchwood, pas une fois il n'a laissé tombé l'un d'entre nous. Il a toujours été présent pour nous soutenir et nous aider à traverser toutes les épreuves que nous avons dû endurer et je ne pense pas que vous puissiez lui reprocher son humanité.

– M. Jones, intervint un général, selon le document que l'on nous a remis, il semblerait que M. Harkness ait fait preuve de légèreté dans son commandement, il y a quelques semaines.

– Mon général, en temps que commandant, vous avez un certain nombre de personnes sous vos ordres, n'est-ce pas ! Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous inquiéter pour l'un de vos subordonnés, au point de ne pas arriver à trouver la bonne solution et que cela influe quelque peu sur votre comportement ?

– La question n'est pas là, M. Jones…

– Justement si, le coupa Ianto, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'affirme ici que travailler avec Jack Harkness a été la meilleure chose qui m'ait été donnée de faire et j'irai même plus loin, c'est pour moi un honneur et je ne m'avancerai pas en disant que mes deux collègues restés à Cardiff pensent la même chose.

– C'est tout à votre honneur, répondit une autre femme, je vois que le Capitaine Harkness a su s'entourer d'une équipe fidèle.

– Merci Madame.

– Je crois que nous en avons assez entendu, vous pouvez vous retirer, nous devons discuter.

– Madame, dit Ianto en se levant, nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles du Capitaine depuis quatre jours, serait-il possible de le rencontrer ?

– Je suis désolée, il n'est pas à Londres…

– Comment ça !

– Il a été transféré dans une unité sécurisée.

– Je ne comprends pas, il devait venir pour être interrogé, pourquoi a-t-il été enfermé ?

Ianto ne comprenait plus, cette histoire allait bien trop loin, Gwen ne devait pas se rendre compte des dégâts qu'elle était en train de faire, à moins que ça lui soit égal.

– Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus M. Jones, ça ne dépend pas de nous, nous ne sommes là que pour éclaircir cette affaire, mais soyez assuré que nous ferons ce qu'il est possible pour que vous puissiez le rencontrer, cependant, je ne vous promets rien.

– Merci Madame, dit-il en saluant l'assemblée avant de quitter la pièce.

Il sortit du bâtiment, son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine et sa tête lui tournait. Il décida de prévenir Tosh et Owen en leur expliquant ce qu'il avait appris, puis se rendit chez Rhys. Par chance, Gwen n'était pas là et ils purent discuter tranquillement. Rhys le prévint que sa femme l'avait vu sortir la veille et qu'elle s'était empressée de lui poser des questions.

– Tu devrais la connaître pourtant, répondit Ianto, elle veut toujours savoir ce qu'il se passe. Mais là, elle a été trop loin.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais que veux-tu faire ? Tu ne vas quand même pas le sortir de là façon commando !

– Pourquoi pas s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Il est hors de question qu'il reste enfermé. Je dois d'abord parler à Gwen, je dois comprendre pourquoi elle a fait ça, elle ne doit pas se rendre compte de l'étendue du problème.

– Je peux t'assurer que si, intervint son ami, depuis que Jack est chez UNIT, elle jubile littéralement, cela en est presque flippant. On dirait que ça lui fait plaisir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais elle est heureuse.

– Excuse-moi, mais moi, je me demanderai plutôt ce qu'il ne lui a PAS fait, il n'y a qu'une ligne très mince entre l'amour et la haine, finit Ianto.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Tu n'ignores quand même pas qu'elle avait des vues sur Jack ! Depuis qu'elle a été embauchée, elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle mais il ne lui a jamais cédé. Bien sûr, il a flirté, mais il le fait naturellement et ça n'est jamais allé plus loin. Pour lui, c'est comme une seconde nature.

Rhys était sans voix, il savait que sa femme était jalouse, mais il était son mari, elle ne devait pas avoir ce genre de sentiments pour un autre homme, aussi séduisant soit-il. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Ianto voyait bien son trouble, mais au vu de ce qu'elle avait fait à Jack, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

– Et toi dans tout ça ? demanda-t-il au Gallois.

– Que veux-tu savoir ?

– Eh bien ! Il est venu te chercher à Londres quand tu es parti, pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

Ianto le regarda un instant, devait-il lui dire que Jack comptait pour lui, bien plus que comme un leader ?

– Désolé Ianto, ça ne me regarde pas.

– Non Rhys, tu as le droit de savoir. Si Jack est venu, c'est parce qu'il avait finalement compris que j'étais plus qu'un employé, tout comme lui, m'est plus qu'un patron. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Euh…

– Rhys, Gwen n'aurait eu aucune chance avec lui, elle ne l'intéressait pas.

– Je vais lui parler, je vais lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle retire son rapport.

– Elle ne t'écoutera pas Rhys, elle en toujours fait qu'à sa tête, mais j'ai peut-être une solution, tout dépendra jusqu'où tu me laisseras aller.

– Si tu ne lui fais pas de mal, tu as carte blanche.

– Ok, je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera pas douloureux. Pour que la commission continue son enquête, il faut que l'accusateur puisse être interrogé régulièrement, mais imagine que cet accusateur perde la mémoire !

– Jack a déjà essayé le Retcon, je te le rappelle, lui dit Rhys.

– Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à autre chose de plus radical, je dirais.

– Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as en tête ?

– Pour le moment, non, mais lorsque je le ferais, je te préviendrais. J'ai une préparation à faire d'abord. Je vais rester quelques jours de plus et retourner chez UNIT demain.

Il se leva et remercia son ami puis quitta l'appartement. Il rentra à l'hôtel pour prévenir qu'il garderait la chambre plus longtemps, puis monta téléphoner à Tosh, lui expliquant en quelques mots ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Elle le conjura d'être prudent puis il raccrocha et prit une douche avant de se changer pour aller déjeuner. Il passa l'après-midi à se promener, se demandant où UNIT avait bien pu enfermer Jack. En passant devant un surplus de l'armée, il aperçut un manteau qui ressemblait au sien, seules les épaulettes étaient différentes, c'était un autre grade. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et il les essuya rapidement puis continua son chemin.

Le soir, après avoir dîné, il repassa à la taverne pour prendre un verre. La jeune serveuse n'était pas de service. Ce fut donc son collègue qui prit sa commande.

Le lendemain, il se présenta à nouveau chez UNIT et obtint de rencontrer son ancienne collègue. Gwen fut un peu surprise de le voir et s'inquiéta, mais il resta parfaitement maître de lui-même, allant même jusqu'à lui proposer son aide pour l'archivage de certains artéfacts récemment inventoriés. Pas une fois, il ne parla de Jack et elle se détendit petit à petit, appréciant le professionnalisme de son collègue.

Deux jours plus tard, un garde vint le chercher pour l'accompagner dans le bureau de son responsable. Ianto avait obtenu gain de cause et il allait être conduit auprès du Capitaine, dans le courant de l'après-midi. Il rentra à l'hôtel, mit un soin tout particulier à sa tenue vestimentaire et prépara un thermos de café. Il voulait montrer à son amant qu'il essayait de lui remonter le moral comme il le pouvait, Jack lui manquait énormément, toutes ces nuits passées seul à savoir qu'il était enfermé quelque part sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose le minait.

Installé dans le véhicule militaire, un bandeau sur les yeux, il fut conduit dans l'unité sécurisée. Une fois arrivé, il fut reçu par un responsable qui l'amena à la cellule du Capitaine. Quand la porte fut ouverte, Jack ne leva même pas les yeux, il s'était bien rebellé à son arrivée, mais s'était vite rendu compte que cela ne servait à rien. Il était pris au piège comme un rat dans une souricière. Il entendit la porte se refermer, il était à nouveau seul. Puis, il sentit une main sur son épaule et une odeur. Il ferma les yeux, il devait délirer, c'était l'odeur du café de Ianto. Il lui manquait tellement qu'une fois de plus, il l'imaginait.

– Tu sais qu'il est meilleur chaud !

Jack se redressa brusquement, non, il ne rêvait pas, Ianto était assis près de lui et le regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Ianto, c'est bien toi !

– Oui, pourquoi ?

Le Capitaine ne répondit pas, une larme coula sur sa joue et le Gallois l'essuya d'un baiser. Il lui mit la tasse dans les mains et l'enjoignit à boire pendant qu'il était chaud. Cette cellule était humide, cela lui ferait du bien.

– Mais comment as-tu fais ?

– J'ai été convoqué chez UNIT et je me suis arrangé pour travailler avec Gwen après mon interrogatoire. Ils n'avaient rien à me reprocher et j'ai réussi à les convaincre de me laisser te rencontrer.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils me veulent, répondit le Capitaine, j'ai répondu à toutes leurs questions mais ils m'ont enfermé ici dès le lendemain.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne vas pas y rester, j'ai ma petite idée sur la manière de procéder. En attendant, je reste à Londres et je me rends utile. Tosh et Owen ne s'en sortent pas trop mal, la faille est tranquille, ils n'ont que les Weevils à surveiller.

– Que vas-tu faire ? s'enquit Jack.

– D'abord, t'embrasser, j'en ai terriblement envie, dit-il en approchant son visage.

Le Capitaine lui sourit et leurs lèvres se joignirent. Le baiser était tendre, chacun appréciait le contact. Peu à peu, il se fit plus insistant, Jack glissa ses mains sous la veste de son partenaire et celui-ci étouffa un gémissement, puis le repoussa doucement.

– On ne peut pas, dit-il tristement. Ils ne me laissent que quelques minutes. Sois patient, je m'occupe de tout. Je te garantis que tu ne vas pas rester ici encore bien longtemps.

Il se leva et Jack en fit de même. Ianto le prit dans ses bras, essayant de lui communiquer son assurance, mais le Capitaine ne supportait pas de le voir repartir. Quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, ils s'écartèrent. Ianto passa à côté de lui, laissant sa main glisser sur sa jambe et sortit de la cellule. Dos à la porte, l'immortel n'avait pas bougé et ses épaules s'affaissèrent en entendant le cliquetis de la serrure. À nouveau, il était seul, son amour venait de partir.

Sitôt rentré à Londres, Ianto appela Tosh pour lui faire part de son entrevue avec le Capitaine. Elle était bouleversée de savoir quels tourments il endurait à cause de Gwen, mais comprit très bien qu'il devait rester dans la City. Après avoir raccroché, il téléphona à Rhys pour lui demander de le rejoindre afin qu'ils puissent discuter des projets qu'il échafaudait pour sortir Jack de sa prison. Son ami le rejoignit et ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi à se promener, ne restant pas sur place pour éviter d'être épié.

Le soir, ils se séparèrent et Ianto retourna à son hôtel pour prendre une douche avant de sortir dîner. Comme d'habitude, il finit sa soirée par un verre à la taverne. Cette fois, la jeune femme semblait avoir compris et ne vint pas l'importuner. Quand elle déposa son verre sur la table, elle lui fit un sourire et tourna les talons, laissant Ianto seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Il souffrait de savoir le Capitaine prisonnier et il devait mettre son plan à exécution. Il allait commencer dès le lendemain. Si tout se passait bien, dans quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus, Jack serait libre.

À son arrivée dans la salle des archives, il rencontra Gwen qui le salua et continua son travail. Il s'occupa d'un artéfact qui avait été récupéré de Torchwood 1 et l'examina, le tournant et le retournant dans ses mains. Il savait de quoi il s'agissait, mais il savait aussi que dans les conditions actuelles, il ne craignait rien. Il appela Gwen pour qu'elle vienne l'aider à le photographier avant de l'inventorier. La jeune femme le regarda faire et prit l'appareil photo. Après quelques clichés, il reposa l'objet dans sa boite et la referma, la laissant sur le côté de la table.

– Bien, je crois que nous avons bien travaillé pour aujourd'hui, nous finirons demain, dit-il avec un sourire.

– Tu as raison, ça paraît si facile quand on voit comment tu fais ! Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes tant les archives.

– Et oui, j'aime classer et ranger, c'est dans ma nature. Une place pour chaque chose et chaque chose à sa place, c'est ma devise. Bonsoir Gwen, à demain, dit-il en s'éloignant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Demain, serait le jour de sa vengeance et il s'en réjouissait d'avance. Il passa la soirée comme les autres, repas au restaurant, puis un dernier verre à la taverne. Il se disait que bientôt, cette lancinante routine prendrait fin et qu'il retournerait à Cardiff avec le Capitaine. Il pourrait alors reprendre les chasses et autres interventions et ses soirées seraient de toute autre nature.

En arrivant aux archives le lendemain, Ianto était de bonne humeur, il sifflotait ce qui surprit Gwen. Elle laissa son travail pour venir voir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

– Et bien, tu m'as l'air bien joyeux ce matin ! dit-elle en s'approchant.

– Oui, si tout ce passe bien, je devrais avoir une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui.

– Oh ! Et il s'agit de quoi, on peut le savoir ?

– Pour le moment, rien n'est sûr, je t'en parlerai lorsque j'aurais la réponse. J'ai envie d'un café, dit-il brusquement, tu m'accompagnes ?

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle heureuse de s'échapper de la pièce.

Pendant qu'ils se rendaient au café près des bureaux, elle essaya de savoir ce qu'il avait, mais il restait évasif, il était question de grand changement, peut-être même de promotion. La curiosité de la jeune femme faisait le travail toute seule et Ianto se frottait les mains. Tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. De retour dans les archives, il continua son travail sur l'artéfact de la veille, mais cette fois, il le laissa dans sa boite et mit en place une petite pièce qui glissa dans les encoches prévues à cet effet. L'objet devint légèrement luminescent puis s'éteignit.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Ianto aida Gwen à finir son archivage, il revint à la boite et demanda à la jeune femme de sortir l'objet afin d'effectuer une dernière série de clichés pour pouvoir définitivement le classer. Ianto l'ayant eut entre les mains la veille, elle ne se méfia pas et le prit. Mais à la seconde où l'artéfact toucha sa peau, une vive lumière se dégagea de l'objet, enveloppant la jeune femme qui poussa un cri de surprise, la respiration saccadée.

Elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et regarda Ianto qui souriait. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'objet s'éteignit et la jeune femme respira de nouveau normalement, elle semblait perdue, ses yeux parcouraient la pièce comme si elle cherchait à savoir où elle se trouvait.

Ianto prit l'artéfact avec une paire de pinces et le remit dans sa boite, retirant la pièce de son logement. Une fois la boite scellée, il aida Gwen à s'asseoir, lui demandant si elle allait bien. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il la conduisit à l'extérieur du bâtiment, passant devant les gardes en discutant avec elle comme si de rien n'était. Il l'installa dans sa voiture et la reconduisit chez elle.

Quand Rhys ouvrit la porte, Gwen le regarda, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire devant cet homme. Ianto l'incita à entrer puis la conduisit jusqu'au canapé.

– Tu es sûr qu'elle va bien ? demanda Rhys, inquiet de la réaction de sa femme.

– Oui, aucun problème. Tu vas la coucher et demain, elle sera moins perdue. Il te suffira d'inventer une histoire avec tous les détails que tu jugeras utiles. Pour le moment, elle est comme une éponge, elle va assimiler tout ce que tu vas lui expliquer, ensuite, tout restera gravé comme si c'était sa propre vie et ses propres souvenirs. Profites-en pour lui inventer un autre métier et partez faire un voyage.

– D'accord, nous allons partir en France, je sais qu'elle aurait aimé y aller. Et toi, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

– Et bien, puisqu'ils n'ont plus leur accusateur, ils vont être obligés de relâcher Jack, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir pourquoi ils l'avaient enfermé, il n'est pas dangereux, à moins qu'elle leur ait dit quelque chose qui pouvait le leur faire penser. Je vais me renseigner, de toute façon, il faut que je les prévienne. Ne quitte pas Londres avant qu'ils l'aient convoquée, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils pensent qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

– Pas de souci, merci Ianto, merci pour tout.

– Merci à toi de m'avoir fait confiance. J'espère que maintenant, tout se passera bien pour vous. Au revoir, dit-il en quittant l'appartement.

De retour chez UNIT, il informa le responsable des archives que Gwen ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il l'avait ramenée chez elle, puis il continua son travail pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Le soir, il téléphona à Tosh et lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle semblait heureuse mais s'inquiétait de savoir quand Jack pourrait recouvrer la liberté. Après avoir discuté de ses recherches et des différentes interventions effectuées, elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée et raccrocha.

À nouveau, Ianto sortit dîner en ville et finit sa soirée à la taverne. Le lendemain, évidemment, Gwen ne se présenta pas à son travail et son responsable interrogea Ianto. Celui-ci dit ignorer la raison de cette absence et lui conseilla d'aller voir par lui-même, ce qu'il fit. Quand il revint, il était très contrarié, son employée avait perdu la mémoire et ne savait même plus qui il était. Il en référa au service du personnel, qui contacta la commission pour en prévenir les membres.

_À suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapitre 10_**

Ianto fut à nouveau convoqué et se présenta, l'air de rien, devant les personnes qui souhaitaient le voir.

– M. Jones, êtes-vous au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Mme Williams ? demanda une femme.

– Non Madame, hier, elle ne se sentait pas très bien et je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle. Je l'ai laissée avec son mari et je suis revenu. Pourquoi, est-elle malade ?

– Il semblerait qu'elle ait perdu la mémoire, elle ne se souvient de rien. Voyez-vous quelque chose qui puisse expliquer cet état de faits ?

– Non Madame.

– Bien, merci M. Jones, vous pouvez sortir, nous vous tiendrons au courant de notre décision.

– Excusez-moi Madame, mais quelle décision ? Je suis ici pour aider un peu, mais si Gwen ne revient pas, je vais repartir pour Cardiff.

– Justement, comme vous venez de le souligner, Mme Williams ne reviendra pas et donc, sans son témoignage, nous n'avons plus rien contre le Capitaine Harkness.

– Comment ça ? demanda Ianto feignant la surprise. Vous voulez dire que vous pourriez le libérer !

– C'est exact, mais pour cela, nous devons en discuter. En attendant, pourriez-vous continuer le travail de Mme Williams, provisoirement bien sûr, le temps que nous trouvions un remplaçant.

– Oui Madame, pas de problème, mais je vous précise que je tiens à rentrer à Cardiff dès que possible, j'ai là-bas deux collègues qui se débrouillent seuls depuis plus d'une semaine et cela devient difficile.

– Je vous comprends bien. Soyez assuré que nous ferons au plus vite. Bonsoir M. Jones.

– Bonsoir Madame. Messieurs ! finit-il en saluant l'assemblée.

Quand il passa la porte, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Maintenant que Gwen n'était plus un obstacle, le Capitaine allait revenir très vite.

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait un changement quelconque. Ianto commençait à s'inquiéter. Et s'il y avait une autre raison à l'enfermement de Jack ? Il refusait cette idée, il ne saurait en être question. Il continua son travail puis le vendredi, il se présenta au bureau du personnel pour les prévenir qu'il rentrait sur Cardiff le soir-même. Il demanda s'il y avait des nouvelles au sujet du Capitaine Harkness, mais rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Un peu déçu, il quitta la bâtiment et retourna à l'hôtel.

– Bonjour, M. Jones, dit le concierge en lui tendant sa clé.

– Bonjour Henri, vous allez bien ?

– Oui Monsieur, merci. Je dois vous dire que votre ami est déjà dans votre chambre, il m'a dit que vous l'attendiez.

– Mon ami ! répondit-il surpris.

– Aurais-je fait une erreur Monsieur ? s'inquiéta Henri.

– Sans doute que non, mais je n'attendais pas de visite, c'est tout. Merci Henri, je vais voir. _Ce doit-être Rhys, _se dit-il en prenant l'ascenseur.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il préféra sortir son arme en arrivant à son étage, on ne sait jamais, c'était peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, avec UNIT dans les parages, il valait mieux se méfier. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il ouvrit prudemment la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Tout semblait calme et il n'y avait personne. Toujours en position de tir, il s'avança mais il ne vit pas âme qui vive. Soudain, deux bras l'enlacèrent et une bouche se posa sur son cou, lui faisant des frissons.

– Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

– Pas autant que toi, répondit le Capitaine en le tournant vers lui. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais bravo.

– Moi, je n'ai rien fait, dit-il en prenant un air innocent, posant son arme sur le lit. Simplement, quand on manipule des artéfacts aliens, il y a certaines précautions à prendre et il y a des personnes plus prudentes que d'autres, c'est tout.

– C'est tout ! répondit Jack en souriant. J'aurais bien dû me douter que tu trouverais une solution, mais je peux t'affirmer que les membres de la commission étaient dans tous leurs états.

Ianto sourit et passa sa main derrière la nuque du Capitaine pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser tendrement. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, ces deux semaines de séparation avaient été dures à supporter et il entendait bien rattraper le temps perdu.

Ses mains s'attaquèrent aux bretelles qui quittèrent rapidement les épaules du Capitaine, puis elles passèrent sous la chemise, caressant la peau tant désirée. Ils se séparèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, les yeux brillants. Jack fit glisser la veste qui tomba, vite suivie par le gilet avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise.

Le baiser reprit, plus fougueux, plus passionné, les langues se mêlèrent en un ballet qu'elles seules connaissaient. Ils se retrouvèrent vite torse nu, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains parcourant le corps aimé.

– Mon Dieu Ianto, ce que tu m'as manqué, souffla le Capitaine en quittant sa bouche pour aller picorer son cou.

Le Gallois se contenta de gémir, raffermissant sa prise sur le dos de son amant. Puis ses mains descendirent jusqu'au pantalon qu'il s'empressa de faire tomber, accompagné par le boxer puis bascula l'immortel sur le lit. S'échappant de ses bras, il déposa de légers baisers sur le torse, y faisant naître des frissons. Lentement, il partit s'occuper des tétons déjà durcis. Il sentait le Capitaine se tendre sous les caresses et continua sa lente progression vers l'objet de ses désirs. Quand il y parvint, il souffla légèrement sur le gland, faisant soupirer son amant, s'enivrant de ses gémissements et lécha sur toute sa longueur le membre dressé, ses mains se promenant dans l'aine, jusqu'aux testicules qu'il caressa doucement.

Les mains dans les cheveux du Gallois, Jack se laissait glisser dans un océan de volupté, murmurant son prénom. Quand Ianto le prit en bouche, il s'arqua, laissant échapper un râle rauque que le Gallois prit comme un encouragement à poursuivre cette douce torture. De fait, il débuta de lents va-et-vient le long du sexe, jouant avec sa langue, caressant, glissant sur la longueur. Son amant n'allait pas tarder à jouir, il le sentait dans la tension de son corps. Il accentua la cadence, une main accompagnant sa bouche et l'autre malaxant les testicules plus vigoureusement. Dans un cri d'extase, Jack se libéra dans la bouche du jeune homme qui poursuivit son mouvement quelques instants, le temps que les spasmes qui agitaient le corps de l'immortel se calment.

Puis il délaissa le sexe et revint prendre les lèvres du Capitaine, avec le regard mutin d'un enfant qui venait de faire une bonne blague. Jack le coucha près de lui et s'attaqua à la ceinture du pantalon qu'il portait toujours. Il le fit glisser sur les jambes musclées en même temps que le boxer et ils se retrouvèrent nus. Le Capitaine se coucha sur son amant, leurs virilités se touchèrent, leur arrachant un soupir de plénitude.

Les mains de chaque côté du visage de Ianto, Jack le regarda, gravant chaque trait dans sa mémoire puis lentement, prit ses lèvres, mettant toute la douceur dont il était capable dans les caresses de sa bouche et de ses mains qui glissèrent sur le corps offert. Il se redressa pour déposer des baisers sur le torse, papillonnant d'un côté à l'autre, agaçant les tétons. Il descendit jusqu'au nombril qu'il visita du bout de sa langue, faisant soupirer Ianto. Les mains à plat sur le dessus de lit, il se cambra lorsque Jack prit son membre dans sa bouche, commençant de sensuels va-et-vient, ses mains de chaque côté de son bassin, les pouces sur l'aine, le caressant doucement.

Puis il mouilla ses doigts en même temps qu'il continuait d'aller et venir sur le sexe tendu légèrement suintant de désir. Il descendit sa main sous les testicules, dessinant la raie pour demander le passage. Le Gallois écarta les jambes et plia les genoux, laissant l'accès à ces doigts aventureux. Jack caressa l'entrée puis s'introduisit délicatement, écoutant les gémissements de son amant. Il bougea légèrement, continuant ses va-et-vient sur le membre durci. Le premier doigt fut suivi par deux autres qui préparèrent l'intrusion.

– Viens, murmura Ianto.

Le Capitaine retira ses doigts et se présenta devant l'anneau de chair, puis délicatement poussa son bassin pour pénétrer dans l'antre chaud. Sentant le Gallois se crisper, il s'arrêta, les mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, regardant son visage. Ianto se détendit doucement et Jack avança un peu, commençant de légers va-et-vient pour pénétrer toujours plus loin dans ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué.

– Humm… Oui… Continue, souffla Ianto, faisant sourire l'immortel qui s'exécuta, augmentant la fréquence de ses mouvements.

Il continua de regarder son visage, pressentant le moment où le Gallois allait jouir. Il prit son sexe et le masturba énergiquement, l'amenant à l'extase. Avec un cri rauque, Ianto se libéra dans la main de son amant et Jack, stimulé par les spasmes du jeune homme, se répandit en lui, des étincelles explosant derrière ses paupières closes. Après quelques instants, il se retira délicatement et s'allongea près du jeune homme, le prenant dans ses bras et déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Ianto écouta le cœur de l'immortel reprendre peu à peu un rythme normal et soupira doucement.

– Merci Ianto, murmura Jack.

– Pour quoi ? demanda le Gallois en se redressant pour le regarder.

– Pour tout !

– Tu n'imagines quand même pas que je serais resté sans rien faire ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

– J'ignorais que tu avais autant de détermination, c'est tout.

– Tu sais ce qu'on dit, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Je suis heureux que ce soit fini, continua-t-il, je commençais vraiment à me demander si j'avais fait le bon choix.

– De quel choix parles-tu ?

– Pour Gwen, si ça n'avait pas marché, j'aurais fait tout ça pour rien !

– Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon, c'est mieux comme ça. Je suis sûr que Rhys t'en est reconnaissant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle travaille avec nous. J'ai fait une erreur en l'intégrant à l'équipe. À l'avenir, je n'engagerai que des hommes comme ça, il n'y aura plus de problème.

Ianto le fixa avant de répondre.

– En es-tu sûr, tu sais que tu as du succès aussi bien avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes ! Dois-je m'inquiéter dis-moi ?

– En aucune façon, pour moi, il n'y a que toi et tu le sais, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Le Gallois se serra un peu plus contre lui et Jack soupira. Il était enfin libre et tout ça, grâce à ce jeune homme discret qui avait volé son cœur. Peu à peu, il sentit que Ianto se détendait et sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Il sourit, son amant venait de s'endormir. À son tour, il ferma les yeux et glissa doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

Un peu plus tard, Ianto s'éveilla et regarda son amant dormir puis déposa de légers baisers sur son visage jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre les yeux et lui sourit.

Ils étaient bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais il était temps de quitter Londres pour rentrer à Cardiff où leurs collègues les attendaient. Ils sortirent du lit et prirent une douche, savourant le plaisir d'être à nouveau ensemble. À regret, Ianto sortit de la cabine pour aller téléphoner à la réception.

– Henri, pourriez-vous me préparer ma note, je vous quitte aujourd'hui, dit-il en s'essuyant.

– Bien sûr M. Jones, elle sera prête quand vous descendrez. Au fait, Monsieur, c'était bien votre ami qui était dans votre chambre, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur ?

– Non Henri, c'était bien mon ami, je vous remercie. À tout à l'heure, dit-il en raccrochant.

– Tu parlais à qui ? demanda le Capitaine en sortant de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille.

– J'ai demandé la note, comme ça, nous pourrons partir plus vite, j'avoue que Cardiff me manque.

– Tu as raison, répondit Jack en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ianto se blottit contre son torse, heureux de ces retrouvailles. Il leva la tête et embrassa son amant avant de s'échapper de ses bras pour aller s'habiller, ce n'était pas le moment de remettre le couvert, ils avaient de la route à faire.

Quand ils furent prêts, ils descendirent à la réception. Le concierge sourit en les voyant arriver, mais ne dit rien, il était du genre discret, mais avait bien remarqué les regards des deux hommes. Une fois la note réglée, ils se saluèrent et Jack et Ianto quittèrent l'hôtel pour un dernier verre avant de prendre la route. Tout naturellement, ils se dirigèrent vers la taverne. En les voyant entrer tous les deux, la jeune serveuse soupira et vint prendre leur commande. Pendant près de 15 jours, le jeune homme était venu seul, mais à nouveau, il était accompagné par cet homme athlétique qui faisait tourner les têtes. Beaucoup l'admiraient et Ianto se sentit flatté de la réaction des autres consommateurs. Effectivement, il avait de la chance d'avoir le Capitaine comme ami et amant.

Bien plus tard, ils quittèrent l'établissement et s'installèrent dans la voiture de Ianto pour prendre le chemin du retour. Le Gallois n'était pas pressé, le Capitaine était près de lui et tout allait bien, alors il décida de prendre la nationale. Un regard étonné de Jack le fit sourire.

– Tu es pressé ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

– Absolument pas, mais je pensais que tu voulais rentrer rapidement.

– Il est difficile de s'arrêter sur l'autoroute, répliqua-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

– Effectivement, répondit le Capitaine, devinant la pensée du Gallois.

Ils s'engagèrent sur les routes secondaires, profitant de la fin de journée tranquille. Ils ne croisèrent que très peu de véhicules et roulèrent à bonne allure. Au bout de trois quart d'heure de route, Jack se déplaça sur son siège, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ianto et passant son bras sous celui du jeune homme pour aller poser sa main sur son entrejambe. Le Gallois ferma un instant les yeux en soupirant puis raffermit sa prise sur le volant et continua sa route. Cette proximité était très troublante, mais il ne voulait rien changer.

Jack releva son menton pour le regarder et Ianto l'embrassa rapidement avant de reporter les yeux sur la route. Il sentait la main qui caressait doucement son aine et laissa échapper un soupir.

– Jack, tu n'es pas sérieux.

– Quoi ! fit-il l'air innocent.

– Tu sais de quoi je parle, si tu continues, je vais devoir m'arrêter.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu as évité l'autoroute, pour t'arrêter quand tu en avais envie, souffla-t-il d'un air coquin.

– Tu as raison, mais laisse-moi trouver un endroit tranquille.

Le Capitaine continua ses caresses qui se firent plus précises, Ianto était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais parvint à trouver un chemin qui mena dans les bois. Il s'y engagea et gara la voiture à l'abri des regards.

À peine arrêté, le Gallois se tourna vers son amant et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le désir qu'il avait fait monter avec ses caresses ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer, il avait envie de lui. Le baiser fut fougueux, les langues bataillaient, mais aussi se caressaient, s'enroulaient et se déroulaient. Quand ils se séparèrent, Ianto sortit de la voiture et Jack le suivit, faisant le tour du véhicule pour venir le rejoindre. Il le plaqua contre la portière, passant ses mains sous la chemise et s'attaqua au pantalon. Celui-ci tomba, suivi par le boxer. Ianto dégagea ses pieds en poussant les vêtements sur le côté puis défit la ceinture du Capitaine et passa sa main dans le boxer, capturant le sexe déjà dressé et le caressa doucement. Il tourna l'immortel pour l'adosser à la voiture et descendit le pantalon et le sous-vêtement, venant à la hauteur du sexe qu'il prit dans sa bouche tout en commençant des mouvements de va-et-vient.

Jack se cambra, appuyé sur le véhicule, les mains dans les cheveux du Gallois, imprimant des mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Brusquement, le jeune homme se redressa et embrassa son amant qui le mit face à la voiture, passant sa main entre ses jambes pour aller caresser son intimité. N'y tenant plus, il le plaça devant l'entrée et se cambra pour faciliter la pénétration. Excité, Jack entra violemment puis s'arrêta brusquement en entendant le cri du jeune homme.

– Pardon, murmura-t-il en lui caressant le torse.

Quand il sentit que Ianto se détendait, il reprit ses mouvements. Une fois la douleur passée, le Gallois accompagna le balancement, gémissant de plus en plus à mesure que le plaisir grandissait. Le Capitaine se saisit de son sexe et lui imprima les mêmes mouvements que celui de son bassin, augmentant la cadence à mesure que l'extase approchait. Dans un cri, Ianto se déversa dans la main de son amant alors que celui-ci se libérait dans son corps. Toujours secoués de spasmes, ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis Jack l'embrassa dans le cou. Ianto tourna la tête pour lui présenter ses lèvres et le Capitaine y posa les siennes.

Le jeune homme soupira, Jack le libéra et le tourna, caressant toujours ce corps si sexy que ce soit avec ou sans vêtements.

– Je t'aime Cariad, dit doucement Ianto.

Le Capitaine le regarda, puis prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa ses lèvres.

– Je t'aime aussi, dit-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, reprenant leur souffle et laissant leurs cœurs se calmer. Puis Ianto récupéra ses vêtements et se rhabilla, il était temps de reprendre la route. Quand il démarra, Jack lui montra l'orée du bosquet et le Gallois sourit.

– Je crois qu'il va avoir des idées, dit-il amusé en regardant le petit lapin se perdre dans les fourrés.

Ils reprirent la route et arrivèrent à Cardiff une heure et demie plus tard. La soirée était déjà bien avancée et Ianto pensa qu'ils seraient seuls à la base. Cependant, en garant sa voiture, il aperçut celle de Toshiko, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle allait avoir une drôle de surprise en les voyant arriver. Ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs et prirent l'ascenseur. Jack en profita pour prendre le Gallois dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement, ne le relâchant qu'à l'ouverture des portes.

Le silence régnait et un seul poste était éclairé. La jeune femme leva la tête en entendant l'alarme et resta figée quelques instants. Puis brusquement, elle poussa un cri et se précipita dans les bras de Jack, pleurant et riant à la fois. Ianto s'éclipsa discrètement, les laissant à leurs retrouvailles et alla préparer du café.

– Eh bien Tosh ! Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ! dit le Capitaine en souriant.

– Si tu savais ce que j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas. Mais comment as-tu fait ? Que s'est-il passé ?

– Pour ça, il faut que tu demandes à Ianto, c'est lui l'instigateur de toute cette affaire !

Le Gallois s'approcha et leur donna les tasses. Jack huma le breuvage, un sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

– Humm, dit-il, c'est bon de rentrer chez soi. Merci Ianto.

– Alors, Ianto, insista Tosh, comment as-tu fait ?

– Moi, je n'ai rien fait de spécial, j'ai simplement omis de dire qu'il y avait certaines précautions à prendre pour un artéfact particulier.

– Oh ! Et que s'est-il passé ?

– Et bien quand Gwen est venue m'aider à archiver cet appareil, j'ai, comment dirais-je, fit-il en semblant hésiter, oublié de lui dire qu'il était allumé et qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre à main nue.

– Eh alors, dis donc Ianto, je ne vais quand même pas être obligée de te tirer les vers du nez !

– Elle a tout oublié, l'artéfact agit comme le Retcon, mais sans espoir de retrouver ses souvenirs, jamais, expliqua le Gallois avec un sourire ironique.

– Donc, la commission n'avait plus rien contre toi, dit-elle en s'adressant à Jack. Ils ont dû être déçus de ne pas pouvoir te garder, mais pourquoi t'ont-ils enfermé ? Là c'est une chose que je ne comprends pas.

– À mon avis, ils avaient peur qu'en me laissant libre, je disparaisse de la circulation et l'unité sécurisée était leur meilleure option pour éviter que l'on me fasse évader.

– Et bien, Ianto, je te félicite, c'est ce que j'appelle de l'efficacité, dit Tosh en l'embrassant sur la joue. Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu de repos, tu permets que je prévienne Owen, il risque d'avoir une surprise s'il te voit ici demain.

– Je préfèrerais que tu ne lui dises rien, de toute façon, nous ne serons pas ici quand il arrivera, répondit Jack en regardant Ianto. J'aimerais voir sa tête quand je passerais le sas.

– Ok, alors bonsoir vous deux, dit-elle en quittant la base, heureuse de ce retour.

_À suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapitre 11_**

Le Capitaine s'approcha du Gallois et le prit dans ses bras, déposant des baisers sur son nez et ses pommettes. Ianto soupira et passa ses mains sous le manteau, serrant son amant contre lui. Enfin, ils étaient de retour à la maison, enfin, ils étaient ensemble.

– J'ai une petite faim, chuchota Jack.

– Que proposes-tu ? demanda Ianto.

– Eh bien, d'abord la Bayside et ensuite ton appartement.

– Oh, si tu veux mon avis, ce serait plutôt une grosse faim, répondit le Gallois ironique.

– Tu as tout compris, mais d'abord, allons prendre des forces, lança le Capitaine en entraînant Ianto à sa suite.

Cette fois, ils quittèrent la base par l'ascenseur invisible et allèrent dîner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la salle commençait à se vider, mais le serveur leur proposa une table. Ils étaient d'excellents clients, il se devait de les satisfaire. Une fois le repas terminé, ils allèrent sur la baie et s'assirent sur le banc près de l'office de tourisme. La nuit était sans nuages et laissait voir le ciel où étincelaient des milliers d'étoiles. Jack prit la main de Ianto et la porta à ses lèvres. Il se sentait bien, il aurait donner toute son immortalité pour que ces instants ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Un frisson parcourut le Gallois et il proposa de rentrer. Les deux hommes traversèrent la place en direction de l'appartement du jeune homme. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était absent et Ianto appréciait de se retrouver enfin chez lui. En arrivant, il ouvrit la baie vitrée et proposa un café au Capitaine qui s'empressa d'accepter. Maintenant, ils n'étaient pas pressés, ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux.

Lorsque Ianto revint, Jack avait posé son manteau et posté sur le balcon, il regardait la baie. D'habitude pour se détendre, il montait sur le toit de la base, mais là aussi il se sentait bien. Il but son café, adossé au montant de la fenêtre puis se tourna vers le Gallois qui s'était installé dans son canapé. Il était silencieux et semblait soucieux.

– Ianto, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Tu m'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

– C'est qu'après l'agitation de ces derniers jours, tout me paraît trop calme.

Le Capitaine s'accroupit devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il le regarda tendrement puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ianto ferma les yeux, laissant les émotions l'envahir. Il sentait les mains de son amant glisser sur son corps, la caresse était douce, bien différente de l'empressement de leur dernier rapport.

Lentement, sa veste quitta ses épaules, suivie par le gilet, puis Jack déboutonna patiemment la chemise avant de la laisser tomber à son tour. Les lèvres du Capitaine caressaient toujours les siennes et il accueillit sa langue pour un baiser plus passionné puis passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant, approfondissant encore cet échange qui devenait plus fougueux. Puis il sentit son pantalon et son boxer glisser sur ses jambes et une main se saisit de son sexe déjà dressé. Il se cambra, laissant échapper les lèvres aimées qui se reportèrent sur le gland sensible et le titillèrent, lui arrachant des gémissements.

Jack commença de lents va-et-vient et sa bouche glissa doucement sur le membre durci. Ianto ne touchait plus terre, des milliers de petites étoiles dansaient derrière ses paupières closes, il ne pouvait que gémir doucement. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent, Jack le faisait lentement arriver à l'extase.

– Humm… Jack, je vais… Aahh…

Le Gallois se déversa dans sa bouche avec un cri de pure jouissance, les mains crispées sur les coussins du canapé, le corps tendu comme un arc et secoué de spasmes.

Jack quitta le membre radouci pour aller capturer ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser, lui faisant partager le goût de sa semence. Le cœur de Ianto battait la chamade, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Le Capitaine le serra contre lui, embrassant doucement ses cheveux, caressant son dos. Puis aidé par le Gallois, il se dévêtit et le jeune homme le poussa doucement sur le tapis mœlleux et déposa des baisers papillons sur son torse, glissant ses mains sur le long de son corps, agaçant les tétons, suçotant la peau. Sa main se promena sur le bas-ventre, faisant naître des frissons, puis elle frôla la virilité fièrement dressée et s'en saisit. Bientôt, le sexe se glissa dans la bouche chaude du Gallois dont la langue taquinait le frein et léchait la longueur. Ianto commença de doux va-et-vient et Jack accompagna le mouvement du bassin. Le Capitaine mouilla ses doigts et son amant, comprenant son intention se plaça sur le côté, lui permettant de s'occuper de son intimité.

C'était une nouvelle sensation pour lui, d'un côté il besognait sur le membre de Jack et de l'autre, il sentait les doigts de celui-ci s'introduire en lui. Il ressentait des fourmillements dans le bas-ventre et gémit, continuant d'aller et venir sur la hampe tendue. Finalement, il se déplaça, échappant aux doigts inquisiteurs et se mit à califourchon sur le Capitaine qui lui saisit les hanches, accompagnant sa lente descente sur son sexe douloureux. À l'intrusion, Ianto se tendit, puis peu à peu, la douleur fit place à une sensation de plaisir et il s'empala d'un seul coup, arrachant un cri à son amant. Il s'arrêta et l'interrogea du regard.

– Continue Ianto, continue…

Le Gallois reprit ses mouvements, d'abord lents puis plus de plus en plus rapides. Tous deux gémissaient et se cambraient sous les assauts. Puis Jack s'empara du sexe dressé et le masturba jusqu'à ce que son compagnon se déverse dans sa main dans un cri. Stimulé par les spasmes du corps qui l'enserrait, l'immortel se libéra à son tour dans un cri rauque.

Ianto se pencha pour l'embrasser, l'emprisonnant toujours puis se retira et s'allongea près de lui, la tête sur son torse, écoutant les battements rapides de son cœur. Le Capitaine caressait doucement ses cheveux, les yeux fermés. Au bout de longues minutes, la tension apaisée, il laissa sa main vagabonder de nouveau sur ce corps qui l'attirait tel un aimant. Il ne l'avait pas touché durant presque 15 jours et ça lui avait manqué. Il bascula Ianto et le caressa du regard, faisant naître un nouveau désir chez son partenaire. Il sourit puis son doigt traça un sillon le long du torse en droite ligne vers le sexe qui réagissait déjà.

Le Gallois se laissa faire, bien qu'épuisé, il ressentait toujours du désir pour son amant et se tendit lorsque celui-ci s'empara de son membre, le massant délicatement. Ianto l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser et Jack continua ses va-et-vient, sentant le sexe durcir dans sa main. La langue du jeune homme demanda le passage et sa consœur vint à sa rencontre. Une fois de plus, elles se mêlèrent dans une bataille sensuelle et délicate. Quand leurs bouches s'écartèrent, Ianto caressa doucement le visage au-dessus de lui, se plongeant dans ce regard azur qui le faisait fondre.

– Je voudrais t'aimer, murmura-t-il.

Jack ne répondit pas, mais l'embrassa à nouveau et s'allongea sur le tapis. Ianto sourit puis se redressa et tendit la main vers la table basse. Dans le tiroir, il prit un tube de lubrifiant qu'il posa près de lui et entreprit de préparer son amant. Il s'empara du sexe réveillé et donna des petits coups de langue sur le frein, distillant de petites décharges dans le corps soumis. Puis il posa sa main sur la cuisse qui s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Jack et continua de le caresser, passant sa main sur l'aine et sur les testicules puis descendant doucement vers l'intimité de l'immortel.

Il enduisit ses doigts de lubrifiant puis les présenta devant l'anneau de chair dont il dessina les contours, puis regardant le visage de son amant, il introduisit délicatement un doigt, s'arrêtant en sentant le corps se crisper. Lentement, il le bougea, massant en de lents mouvements circulaires puis en ajouta un second, s'arrêtant de nouveau en voyant la douleur s'inscrire sur le visage du Capitaine. Pour détourner son attention de l'intrusion, Ianto saisit la hampe durcie et fit de lents va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que le corps se détendait. Il posa ses lèvres sur le gland puis sur le frein et introduisit un troisième doigt, amplifiant le mouvement pour préparer son arrivée.

Jack gémissait doucement, mais il s'était détendu et appréciait maintenant la torture la main qui le masturbait et des doigts qui le fouillaient. La main de Ianto quitta son membre, soutirant un grognement de frustration. Le Gallois enduisit son sexe de lubrifiant, retira ses doigts et se présenta devant l'intimité préparée. Par petites touches délicates, il força l'entrée stoppant tous mouvements lorsqu'il vit un masque de douleur sur le visage de son compagnon. Il reprit le sexe de son amant et imprima à nouveau de lentes caresses, observant toujours la réaction.

– Vas-y, dit Jack doucement, se détendant progressivement.

Ianto recommença à bouger dans de lents va-et-vient progressant toujours plus loin dans ce corps qui l'accueillait. Il ferma les yeux, la sensation était délicieuse et un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, la douleur avait quitté le corps du Capitaine, remplacée par le plaisir qui montait lentement. Il releva un peu plus les jambes, permettant à Ianto d'accentuer la pénétration, allant buter régulièrement sur sa prostate, l'amenant à la jouissance. Ianto reprit le sexe et appliqua la cadence de son bassin. Les gémissements de plus en plus nombreux de son amant le renseignaient sur la montée de l'extase, ses mouvements se firent plus erratiques, il était lui aussi au bord de l'explosion. Dans un cri, Jack se libéra dans sa main et Ianto le rejoignit dans un dernier coup de rein, accompagné d'un râle rauque.

Toujours enserré dans le corps chaud, les mains ancrées sur les hanches du Capitaine, le Gallois reprit de très légers va-et-vient, laissant son corps se calmer des spasmes qui le parcouraient, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés, respirant difficilement. Sa tête tournait et il s'arrêta, s'appuyant d'une main sur le ventre de son amant. Celui-ci se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, se dégagea doucement et l'allongea près de lui.

– Ianto, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Les yeux dans le vague, le Gallois semblait perdu et ne répondit pas.

– Ianto, insista Jack, réponds-moi !

Il se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau qu'il présenta aux lèvres du jeune homme. Pour Ianto, il s'agissait d'une première et le déferlement de sensations lui avait coupé le souffle. Il leva les yeux vers son amant et croisa son regard inquiet.

– Ça va, dit-il.

– Tu m'as fait peur, répondit Jack.

– Désolé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de sensations. C'était la première fois que je faisait ça.

– Je suppose que tu as quand même apprécié, dit le Capitaine avec un sourire.

– Oh oui, alors, mais que vas-tu penser de moi ! Je me sens mal pour une chose aussi simple.

– Non Ianto, je sais ce que ça fait et crois-moi, tu n'es pas le seul à qui se soit arrivé.

Jack le serra dans ses bras, attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits puis l'aida à se relever pour aller dans la salle de bain. Avant de dormir, ils avaient besoin d'une bonne douche. Adossé à la vitre, Ianto laissa son amant lui passer du gel douche, appréciant la caresse de ses mains sur son corps fiévreux. Jack le rinça puis se lava pendant que le Gallois se séchait et allait se coucher, les jambes toujours tremblantes. Le Capitaine le rejoignit dans le lit et Ianto se lova dans ses bras.

– Ça va mieux ? s'enquit Jack.

– Oui, je suis vraiment désolé.

– Ne le sois pas, au moins, je sais que ça t'as plu autant qu'à moi.

Ianto releva la tête, regardant les yeux azur qui le détaillaient. Jack posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le Gallois laissa échapper un soupir. Doucement, ils se laissèrent glisser dans une douce inconscience et s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Quand Ianto s'éveilla le lendemain, il était seul dans le lit. Il se leva rapidement, inquiet de cette absence et passa dans le salon, cherchant son compagnon.

– Jack, appela-t-il. Jack où es-tu ?

L'appartement était silencieux, le Capitaine n'était pas là. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café, il ne comprenait pas. Il était pourtant sûr d'être revenu avec Jack, il n'avait pas rêvé sa nuit ! Que s'était-il passé ? Mais, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait aucune trace du Capitaine dans l'appartement. Il s'appuya contre la machine et laissa ses larmes couler. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son corps fut secoué par les sanglots.

– Ianto, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Jack en le tournant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Le Gallois se blottit contre son torse, s'accrochant au manteau militaire. Le Capitaine releva son visage, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

– Tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé ton retour, dit-il les larmes coulant toujours sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

– Je suis là, tout va bien, je ne te quitterais plus, répondit Jack le serrant un peu plus. Chut, calme-toi.

Peu à peu, le Gallois se détendit et reprit le contrôle de ses larmes. Jack l'embrassa tendrement, séchant ses pleurs avec des baisers.

– Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, où étais-tu ? Je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans l'appartement.

– Nous sommes rentrés tard et tu n'avais rien pour le petit déjeuner, je suis juste aller chercher de quoi nous restaurer, je ne pensais pas te faire une peur pareille. La prochaine fois, je te laisserai un message.

Ianto leva les yeux, il avait bien entendu, Jack prévoyait de passer d'autres nuits chez lui et son cœur fit un bond. Le Capitaine vit sa réaction et s'inquiéta un peu, peut-être qu'il s'était avancé en pensant que le Gallois voudrait le voir plus souvent chez lui. Il devait lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il était revenu de Londres. Après un nouveau baiser, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

– Ianto, ces 15 jours ont été un supplice pour moi et maintenant, je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Accepterais-tu que…

– Oui, le coupa le Gallois sous le regard surpris du Capitaine. Il y a de la place pour toi ici. Viens vivre avec moi.

– Comment savais-tu que j'allais te demander ça ?

– Parce qu'à ta place, c'est ce que j'aurais fait, répondit Ianto avec un sourire.

Ainsi, ils avaient eu la même idée, comme Jack l'avait déjà remarqué, ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires et dépendants l'un de l'autre. La douleur de l'un était ressentie par l'autre, le minant au plus profond de son être.

– Je crois qu'il faudrait déjeuner, se reprit Ianto, on a du travail à la base.

– Tu as raison, répondit Jack en le lâchant.

Il laissa le Gallois préparer le café et déposa son manteau avant de venir prendre son petit déjeuner. Effectivement, il était temps qu'il reprenne sa place à la tête de l'équipe qui avait réussi à se débrouiller tant bien que mal pendant son absence.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils quittèrent l'appartement et traversèrent la place en direction de l'office de tourisme. Quand ils passèrent le sas, Tosh sourit de les voir ensemble et Owen resta figé, ne sachant pas très bien s'il rêvait ou pas. Puis il quitta la baie médicale et s'avança, regardant la jeune informaticienne en passant. Elle semblait au courant, mais ne lui avait rien dit.

– Jack ? s'enquit-il, Jack, c'est bien toi !

– Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? répondit le Capitaine.

– C'est pas vrai ! Mais depuis quand es-tu à Cardiff ?

– Hier soir.

– Tosh, tu auras pu me téléphoner quand même ! lança-t-il à la jeune femme.

– Je lui avais demandé de ne pas le faire, l'interrompit Jack, je voulais voir ta réaction et crois-moi, ça vaut le coup d'œil.

– Mais alors… Je n'y comprends plus rien, dit-il en essayant de rassembler ses idées sous les rires de ses collègues.

– Ne cherche pas à comprendre Owen, Ianto a mis la commission dans sa poche si je puis dire.

– Comment ça ?

– Il n'y avait plus de preuves à utiliser, alors ils ont dû me libérer, répondit le Capitaine en regardant Ianto avec fierté.

– Plus de preuves, mais et Gwen, elle peut faire un nouveau rapport !

– Aucun risque, lui dit le Gallois, pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle retrouve la mémoire et ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Voilà ce que s'est de ne pas faire attention où on met les mains.

– Donc, plus de problème ? demanda le médecin.

– Plus de problème, répondirent en chœur ses trois collègues.

Tous partirent d'un grand éclat de rire. Après s'être calmé, Ianto leur prépara un café. Tosh et Owen l'apprécièrent d'autant plus qu'ils en avaient été privés presque 15 jours. Maintenant, il leur faudrait se serrer les coudes pour éviter une nouvelle intrusion de UNIT dans les affaires de l'équipe.

Le soir, Jack et Ianto emportèrent les affaires du Capitaine sous le regard rieur de Tosh et celui surpris de Owen. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, Tosh le coupa.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu n'as jamais vu un couple emménager dans le même appartement ?

FIN


End file.
